Killer Love
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: Renesmee es la heredera de una organización de asesinos creada por su familia, como fachada usa el nombre de Vanessa y es solo una asistente en Embajada de Francia. Jacob Black es el nuevo niño estrella de la Interpol. Para Renesmee, Jacob solo fue una distracción en el momento adecuado. Jacob solo conoce a Vanessa, pero conocerá a Renesmee al convertirse en el objetivo del otro.
1. I

**KILLER LOVE**

Renesmee Cullen es la heredera de una organización de asesinos creada por su familia en el Londres de la Edad Media; como fachada usa el nombre de Vanessa Wolfe y es solo la asistente de Esme Cullen la encargada de la oficina de Actividades Comerciales y Culturales de la Embajada Norteamericana en Francia.

La chica ama su trabajo y es buena en el... en _ambos_.

Una noche en la cual estaba lista para realizar su trabajo como Renesmee, conoce a Jacob Black, el nuevo _niño estrella _de la Interpol. Para Renesmee, Jacob solo fue una distracción y coartada en el momento adecuado y una nota en su informe, pero Jacob quiere ser algo más para Vanessa e insiste en verla cada vez que tiene oportunidad. Y por órdenes de su Jefa, Renesmee acepta continuar viendo a Jacob para vigilarlo.

Su relación solo es sexual y él solo conoce a Vanessa, la chica linda que conoció en un bar; para el no existe Renesmee la mujer asesina que no tiene remordimientos cuando jala el gatillo...

La vida de Renesmee y Jacob jamás se cruza, hasta que él se convierte en uno de los objetivos de Renesmee y ella de Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Crucé la pierna y balanceé mi pie derecho usando mis pumps YSL negros de un tacón asesino. Ja, _asesino_. Fue un chiste sin querer. Bebí de mi martini sucio y continué disfrutando de las conversaciones en francés a mí alrededor. Mi… _cliente_, tenía buen gusto respecto a bares lounge se refiere. Gente bonita me rodeaba vistiendo hermosa ropa de diseñador. Yo no desentonaba en mi lindo vestidito negro, zapatos altos y pendientes de diamantes. Mi bolso tipo _clutch _alargado contenía el elemento más importante en mi trabajo.

Continué balanceando mi pie al ritmo de la música y miré a mi alrededor de nueva cuenta, miré las paredes de ladrillo rojo iluminado por luces de colores en el suelo para la ambientación, los sillones y sofás de gamuza negros y las bajas mesas que eran cubos blancos con cambiantes luces de colores que combinaban con la amplia barra a mi posterior derecha. Bebí de mi martini y miré de nuevo a mi objetivo, pero un chico alto, moreno y vestido con un caro traje _CK_ se acercó a mí luciendo una hermosa y gran sonrisa blanca contrastante con su piel de caramelo.

-¿Hola, me puedo sentar aquí? - señaló el asiento vacío a mi frente derecho. Su francés tenía un claro acento americano.

Así que decidí hablarle mejor en nuestro idioma para que no se avergonzara más.

-¿Sentarte ahí? ¿Que no estás viendo a Michelle? ¿Puedes creerle a este tipo? - le hablé al asiento vació que el señaló.

¡Su cara no tuvo precio! Dio un respingo, me miró a mí y al asiento vacío.

-Um... yo... ¿Qué?

-Grant dile a este tipo que se largue - miré a mi izquierda y señalé al chico con mi pulgar.

-Um... ¿con quien estás hablando?

-Con Grant y Michelle.

-¿Quién?

Solté a reír.

-Debes ver tu cara. De acuerdo, no saliste corriendo, puedes sentarte.

-Esteee...

-Solo bromeaba, Dios, solo siéntate - señalé el asiento a mi derecha.

El obedeció como un lindo cachorrito entrenado.

-Soy Jacob.

-Mucho gusto, Jacob.

_Nunca digas tu nombre mientras trabajas_, es una de las reglas básicas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Cual quieres que sea? - descrucé las piernas y me incliné hacia el de manera seductora.

-Ah... Eres... eres... -miró hacia todos lados antes de acercarse a mí y susurrar-: ¿Eres una prostituta?

-¿Me veo como una? - me senté derecha, ofendida.

-No, no, es decir... En las películas eso es lo que ellas dicen. Además estas aquí sola... eso es raro dado por como luces.

-¡En las películas! -solté una carcajada y luego otra hasta casi las lágrimas y el solo bajó la mirada. Para recomponerme un poco y bebí de mi martini antes de explotar una aceituna en mi boca-. Estoy sola porque soy nueva en la ciudad.

-¿En serio? -eso lo animó-. ¡Yo también! Es... extraño, ¿cierto? El cambiar de ciudad y más al otro lado del mundo - murmuró el sonriendo con nostalgia.

Vagué la vista de nuevo por el local mirando a mi objetivo, aún seguía en su lugar emborrachándose. Miré de nuevo a Jacob y le sonreí.

-Sí, es un poco raro al principio -asentí recordando la infinidad de veces que he viajado alrededor del mundo, pero esta era la primera vez que me establecía en otro país-. Así que... Jacob... ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Soy... um... consultor - respondió antes de beber su Heineken-. ¿Y tú?

-Adivina - me acomodé lejos de él, apoyando mi codo izquierdo en el descansabrazos y posé mi cara en la mano.

-Um... -pasó la lengua por sus labios haciendo que notara que tenía unos labios gruesos y _besables_. Me miró de arriba a abajo un segundo-. Modelo.

-¿En serio? - vaya, esa era la primera.

-¿Por qué no? Eres hermosa, tienes unas piernas preciosas, un rostro que es más bello que cualquier modelo de _Victoria's Secret_, todo ese cabello rizado que se ve suave y sedoso... ¿Por qué no? - se encogió de hombros.

-Vaya... Me alagas, pero no. Soy simplemente una asistente - me encogí de hombros imitándolo.

-¿Asistente? Vistes demasiado bien para ser una asistente.

-Debes ser asistente de la persona correcta para vestir así - alisé las inexistentes arrugas de mi _Dolce_ negro.

-Oh.

-Si - le guiñé el ojo antes de mirar de nuevo a mi objetivo y vi que se tambaleaba camino al baño, sin acompañantes. Perfecto-. No te muevas de aquí, Jacob, enseguida regreso.

Con elegancia me levanté tomando mi bolso y moví mi trasero sabiendo que él estaría mirando y sigilosamente me moví entre los cuerpos que bailaban por aquí y por allí, entre los que hablaban hasta por los codos sin importarles si estaban estorbando en el camino de los meseros. Miré a mi alrededor y en lugar de entrar al baño de mujeres entre al baño de hombres. Estaba vació, a excepción de Claude Bautiste, el cerdo rey de la venta de niños para prostitución en Francia.

-_Bonjour, Claude_ -saludé en francés acercándome coquetamente a él. No se inmutó-. _Frédéric m'a envoyé pour vous donner un petit cadeau_(Frederic me envió a darte un pequeño regalo).

Lo tomé del hombro alejándolo de los mingitorios y empujándolo juguetonamente hasta uno de los compartimentos. Él no se opuso, para él era común que uno de sus amigos o conocidos le enviara a una chica para que le hiciera una mamada en el baño, por eso siempre iba solo; yo ya sabía su rutina.

Lo senté en el inodoro cerrado en el espacio de discapacitados y con su asqueroso pene de fuera él sonrió de manera lasciva imaginando lo que le iba a hacer. Sí, claro. Abrí mi bolso y saqué mi calibre 22 con silenciador y le di un tiro limpio y certero entre los ojos. Su cuerpo se desplomó de inmediato quedando sentado como un muñeco de trapo.

El bastardo ni siquiera lo vio venir.

Poniéndome unos guantes quirúrgicos que tomé de mi bolso me los puse y cerré la puerta del cubículo por dentro, luego me deslicé por la apertura del suelo, sacudí mi ropa y guardé los guantes junto al arma.

Oh, espera, espera. Sí, soy una asesina. La ONU me paga bien. Si, la ONU como en Organización de las Naciones Unidas, _esa_ ONU. Ellos recurren a mi cuando esos malditos bastardos se salen con la suya al tener todo limpio en sus negocios de pantalla, se esconden tras políticos y demás gente influyente y se vuelven intocables... Ahí es cuando entro yo, para terminarlos de una manera simple, limpia y rápida, sin que nadie se pregunte como es que pasó.

La puerta del baño se abrió sobresaltándome, pero solo era el que se podría llamarse mi asistente de esa noche, él había observado mis movimientos como yo los de Claude para ayudarme si algo no salía bien. Tomó el arma le quitó el silenciador y lo guardó junto con mis guantes en el bolsillo interior de su saco. Sin decir una palabra, se marchó.

Empujé la puerta de vaivén del baño con mi cadera haciéndome un moño en lo alto de mi cabeza que até con un lazo de satén negro y encaminé a mi mesa donde Jacob aun me esperaba.

Oh, entonces no duré tanto haciendo mi pequeña travesura, el seguía ahí.

_Bien hecho, Renesmee._

-Hola, de nuevo Jake - me senté a su derecha ignorando mi bebida. Consejo para todas las chicas que estén leyendo esto: **JAMAS BEBAN DE NUEVO DE UNA BEBIDA QUE DEJARON SIN SU SUPERVISIÓN POR NADA DEL MUNDO**.

-Hola - saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿Tengo hambre, quieres ir por algo? - utilizando mi sonrisa de hoyuelos incluidos trate de engatusarlo, le pregunté cerca del oído oliendo su _aftershave_.

-Ah... claro.

Jacob se puso de pie tendiéndome la mano caballerosamente.

Wow, el realmente es alto y eso que mido uno setenta. Con mis stiletos apenas si le llegaba al mentón. ¿Cuánto media él? ¿Dos metros?

Yo necesitaba salir de ahí, salir antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que había un muerto en el cubículo de discapacitados en el baño del bar. No quería a la policía deteniéndonos tanto tiempo e interrogándonos. Dejar la escena del crimen era imperativo.

Tomados de la mano caminamos hasta la puerta y salimos hasta la fresca noche de verano en París.

Ah, París... Juro que podría acostumbrarme a vivir en la hermosa Ciudad Luz.

Caminamos uno junto al otro pasando por los bares y restaurantes de la zona, sin hablar, solo disfrutando de la noche.

-Así que... Jacob... ¿qué te trajo a París?

-Trabajo. ¿Y a ti? - miró hacia abajo y sonrió como si se estuviera burlando de mi altura. Maldito, yo media uno setenta y el que... ¿_tres_metros?

-Igual. ¿Hace cuánto que estas aquí? - necesitaba distraerme y cuanto antes mejor.

No soy de las que se traumatizan cada vez que ponen una bala en el corazón o cerebro de alguien, pero si necesito distracción inmediata para olvidarme por un momento de lo que soy.

No es que reniegue de mi trabajo, me gusta mucho en realidad. Desde que tengo memoria fui entrenada, a los cinco años entré a karate, tae kwon do, jiu jitsu, krav maga y cualquier arte marcial que se te ocurra. Soy cinta negra en todos y cada uno de ellos, a los diez comenzó mi entrenamiento con arma blanca y a los trece con arma de fuego. Mi primer trabajo fue en mis Dulces Dieciséis y lo amé. Maté al líder de una pandilla de Chicago. Recuerdo la adrenalina que sentí al meter una bala en su corazón luego de engañarlo de que íbamos a tener sexo.

Mi mejor arma es mi rostro, mi cara bonita me ha dejado entrar en cualquier lugar, las personas se sienten atraídos por mí y confían en mí por mis adorables hoyuelos cuando sonrío.

No siento remordimiento de lo que hago, porque sé que está bien. En mi currículo hay una larga lista de personas a las que he asesinado, empezando con líderes de pandillas de los barrios bajos de varias ciudades, hasta líderes de carteles de droga latinoamericanos y ahora un cerdo animal asqueroso dueño de la más grande red de prostitución infantil en Francia.

No mato personas inocentes, solo personas malas, monstruos más horribles que los que aparecen en las pesadillas de los niños. Pero no soy la única, somos una red mundial que se dedica a ello. Somos pocos los asesinos, que en verdad no importamos mucho, los verdaderos genios de esto son las personas que se encargan de la investigación durante meses y que solo nos llevan el trabajo a nuestras manos para que solo jalemos el gatillo.

Nuestra organización es un secreto bien guardado y mi familia fue quien lo inició siglos atrás. Todo esto inició en Londres, alrededor de 1650 con un pastor anglicano, más o menos por el periodo del gobierno de Cromwell, cuando los protestantes subieron al poder el pastor se unió a la caza de los católicos y demás personas pertenecientes a otros credos... o eso es lo que parecía. El mataba a las personas malas, a los ladrones, a los corruptos... O tal vez simplemente estaba loco, porque también cazaba brujas, licantropos y vampiros. Nos infiltramos en los gobiernos en puestos y oficinas que no son tan importantes, pero que nos permiten viajar y tener buenas coartadas. Tenemos puestos de trabajo que no son importantes pero esenciales que nos dan acceso a lugares, expedientes, recursos y personas.

-Un par de semanas -respondió Jacob a mi pregunta-, es un nuevo trabajo.

-Oh. Yo llevo un poco más de un mes y me encanta - sonreí- mi... jefa fue trasladada a Francia y me trajo con ella.

-¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?

-Eso depende de mí jefa. Viajamos mucho, siempre estoy de allá para acá -_viajando a matar personas malas_-. Esta última semana estuvimos en calma -_solo un par de asesinatos locales_-, no sé cuánto tiempo dure sin salir de nuevo.

-¿De quién eres asistente? - preguntó con curiosidad apretando ligeramente mi mano. Oh si, seguíamos tomados de la mano, era increíble, era la primera vez que caminaba de la mano de un chico.

Con mis "antecedentes" en las ciudades en las que viví, cambiando constantemente de "casas de acogida", no era muy social, además siempre estaba entrenando para ser lo que soy ahora, no tenía tiempo de andar por ahí tomada de la mano con nadie.

-Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte - respondí juguetona, pero era en serio. Tendría que hacerlo.

-Oh, vamos.

-En serio, Jake.

-Bien, bien, no preguntaré. ¿Qué quieres cenar? Ese restaurante se ve bien, ¿no? - señaló un lindo restaurante con mesas con sombrilla en la acera llenas de franceses alegres que degustaban deliciosa comida y fumaban al mismo tiempo.

-No, he comido mucha comida extranjera últimamente, quiero -miré a lo lejos en la avenida-. ¡Quiero ir ahí!

-¿En serio? - el agraciado rostro de Jacob se tornó desconfiado al ver los arcos dorados.

-Sí.

Minutos más tarde, entramos al local con olor a grasa.

_Hogar dulce hogar._

Me paré frente a la caja y sonreí tratando de decidirme sobre que ordenar.

-Quiero dos hamburguesas con queso y tocino, sin cebolla. Dos órdenes de papas fritas... no, tres órdenes de papas fritas, una _7Up _y una malteada de chocolate... ¿Tu que vas a ordenar, Jacob?

-Um... ¿en serio te vas a comer _todo_ eso?

-¿Me estas llamado gorda? - me puse las manos en las caderas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Solo digo que... bueno nunca he visto a una chica comerse dos hamburguesas.

-Bueno, pues estas a punto. ¿Tú que vas a ordenar?

-Lo mismo - respondió de inmediato.

-Genial. Entonces -me giré de nuevo al cajero-. Cuatro hamburguesas con queso y tocino, sin cebolla, seis órdenes de papas fritas dos _7Up_ y dos malteadas de chocolate.

-_¿Quoi?_

-Oh lo siento, lo siento -me reí de mi estupidez-. _Quatre cheeseburgers au bacon, oignons pas, six ordres de frites, deux 7Up et deux shakes au chocolat_ - sonreí a manera de disculpa y el chico trago saliva.

_Si, lo sé, soy atractiva. Supéralo, tráeme mi orden y hazte una paja después._

Saqué con cuidado mi tarjeta de crédito con el frente hacia abajo para que Jacob no viera mi "nombre" y dijo:

-Oh, no, yo pago.

-No, yo invito. Puedo permitírmelo, ¿sabes? - podría comprar una franquicia de _McDonals_ si quisiera con solo chasquear los dedos. Me pagan muy bien por mi trabajo.

-Ese no es el punto, el punto es que no es... caballeroso de mi parte dejarte pagar... - insistió Jacob.

-Imagina que esta noche eres mi _Boytoy_. Calla.

-¿Tu _Boytoy_? - soltó una carcajada.

-Calla y compláceme - refunfuñé por que se seguía riendo de mí.

_No te reirías mucho si supieras que puedo asesinarte con mi menique con manicura francesa._

.

Sorbí lo último que me quedaba de la malteada de chocolate haciendo un ruido desagradable, pero no me importó. Jacob hizo lo mismo y después se limpió sus apetitosos labios con una servilleta.

-Lo admito, esta cena estuvo mejor que lo que hubiéramos comido en ese restaurante - se sentó hacia atrás en las incomodas sillas rojas y amarillas posando su brazo izquierdo sobre la silla contigua, dándome una linda vista de su cuerpo vestido en _Calvin Klein_.

-Oh, pego el señoguito queguia ig a comeg a un guestaugrant de lujo - hablé con acento francés después de que miré al mi alrededor para no ofender a nadie, pero el local estaba vacío a excepción de nosotros y los del _Drive Thru._

-Eres graciosa... ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?

-Nop -negué con la cabeza sonriendo-, si lo supieras tendría que matarte.

-Bien, si no me lo vas a decir al menos dime en que trabajas.

-Nop.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tendría que...

-Matarme, lo sé. Bueno, al menos dime... ¿eres... una... asesina en serie?

Me reí, asesina si, en serie no. Porque no mato a un tipo específico de personas, como solo matar hombres, o personas de cierta raza o credo. No, mato a personas malas, sean blancos, de color, asiáticos, hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, viejos.

-Tal vez - respondí con media sonrisa.

-¿Vas a matarme?

-No... Aun no - _si resultas ser mi objetivo algún día... con todo el dolor de mi corazón, sí._ Pero sería una gran pérdida.

Jacob es realmente atractivo y si tuviera un tipo el seria el molde.

-Aun no... Bien, me conformo con eso - sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Listo para salir de aquí?

-Claro - se puso de pie de inmediato y recogió nuestra basura para lanzarla a los contenedores.

-Iré a lavarme las manos o iré por la vida oliendo a papas fritas.

-Yo también.

.

Salimos del local de comida rápida con nuestras manos limpiecitas y continuamos caminando por París, una vieja iglesia apareció unos silenciosos momentos después y crucé la calle corriendo antes de que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. Había sido mi punto de tiro el lunes cuando le di con un rifle a uno de mis objetivos.

-¿Oye, a dónde vas? - preguntó Jacob tras de mí, corriendo.

-Ven, te va a gustar.

Caminé hacia la parte posterior de la iglesia rodeada de árboles y florecillas -era una linda iglesia- y encontré la rejita negra para entrar al jardincito posterior, tomé impulso y la crucé de un salto sosteniéndome con mis manos, cual gimnasta olímpica en el caballo.

-Vaya, eres ágil - me insultó un poco el que Jacob sonara tan sorprendido.

-Gracias. Ahora tú.

Jacob me imitó y sonrió sacudiendo sus manos de la pintura negra desconchada que se le pegó a las palmas.

Caminamos por el pequeño jardín y encontré la puerta que nos llevaría al campanario.

-Nos vamos a meter en problemas - susurró Jacob con tono paranoico.

-Si no hablas nadie nos encontrara, así que ¡shh! - susurré.

El me frunció el ceño a la luz de la débil farola del jardín.

Los escalones de madera del campanario rechinaron con cada paso que dábamos y Jacob murmuraba sabrá Dios que cosa, lo único que entendí fue sacrilegio.

-¡¿_Sacre Bleu_, quieres callarte?! - mascullé al final de la escalera. Luego encontré otra puertita y salimos al exterior, hacia el techo de la iglesia. Podíamos ver gran parte de la ciudad, a lo lejos veíamos la punta de la Torre Eiffel.

-Vaya - susurró Jacob a mi espalda.

-¿Te gusta? - pregunté desviando mi mirada de la vista panorámica y Jacob asintió.

-Es muy... Vaya...

Sonreí antes de dejarme caer en el techo para sentarme, me quité los zapatos y comencé a balancear mis pies en el aire.

-¡Oh Dios... no hagas eso... vas... vas a matarte! - exclamó Jacob aun pegado a la puerta.

-¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas? - cuestioné burlona sobre mi hombro.

-No es a las alturas a lo que le temo... es a la caída.

Me reí de él un instante.

-Vamos, no seas cobarde... ¿Me vas a dejar aquí solita? - hice un puchero y ojitos de cachorro.

-No hagas eso... no es justo.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Esa cara que sabes que las personas harán lo que tú quieras - masculló enfadado acercándose a mi tentativamente.

-No sabía que esa cara funcionaba, pero funcionó contigo. ¡Excelente!

.

Abrí la puerta del taxi, con Jacob tras de mí.

-Gracias por esta noche, Jake. Me divertí mucho.

-Igual yo.

-Un gusto conocerte... Adiós - me moví para subirme al taxi.

-Espera...

-¿Si?

-Te iba a decir que me dieras tu número... para verte de nuevo, pero... no me has dado ni tú nombre - Jacob, un chico apuesto, en sus veintes tardíos o tempranos treintas, con un costoso traje... lucia como un adolescente con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y la punta de su zapato golpeaba la llanta del taxi.

Era un hermoso espectáculo que por primera vez en mis veintisiete años... me causó mariposas en el estómago.

-Vanessa, mi _nombre_ es Vanessa - me acerqué a él y poniéndome de puntitas le di un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Sin decir nada subí al taxi y apresuré al conductor a que me llevara lejos de Jacob antes de hacer una tontería.


	2. II

**Capítulo 2**

El lunes por la mañana llegué a la Embajada de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica en París justo en el número 2 de _Avenue Gabriel_, en la esquina noroeste de _Place de la Concorde_, mostré mi identificación que me dio acceso a los ascensores, al abrirse el ascensor caminé por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Actividades Comerciales y Culturales, que no era nada más que una fachada para nuestra pequeña y secreta empresa.

Bueno, sí, organizábamos eventos y conferencias, convenciones y ese tipo de reuniones en la embajada y demás eventos americanos en Francia. Dejé mi informe sobre la noche del sábado en el Louge donde conocí a Jacob con Zafrina la chica de recepción y bajo mi brazo izquierdo llevaba el periódico donde hablaban sobre la muerte del empresario hotelero Claude Bautiste, si claro empresario hotelero. No se sabía quién lo había asesinado, se creía que fue un asesino a sueldo que envió la competencia.

Hablaría con mi jefa para que la verdad sobre Claude se supiera y no le rindieran homenaje como la persona de alta sociedad que se supone que era. Las personas deberían de saber la verdad.

Revisé mi correo como cualquier otro día, hice llamadas a los proveedores para el día de campo de 4 de julio, leí los informes de mis otros compañeros de la Organización sobre sus objetivos alrededor del mundo, así como un memorando de la Organización y les envié también mi informe para que quedara en los registros.

-Vanessa - mi jefa salió de su oficina y con su palma hacia arriba me hizo señas de que fuera con ella.

Respiré profundo y levantándome de mi escritorio tomé mi iPad.

Cerré la puerta al entrar a la bella oficina de mi jefa, con sus paredes color crema y jarrones con llenos de peonías blancas con una espiga de lavanda en medio para darle color y un relajante aroma.

Mi jefa es... hermosa. Suaves ondas color caramelo, rostro en forma de corazón y amables ojos avellana. Se acerca peligrosamente a sus setentas, pero luce al menos como de cincuenta.

-Bien, Vanessa, muy bien. Un trabajo limpio que nadie notó hasta que ya fue muy tarde. Tu informe es impecable como siempre, pero... en tus notas... -levantó varias páginas de mi informe del sábado-. En tus notas adjuntas hablaste sobre un chico que conociste en el bar y fuiste a cenar con el cómo distracción y coartada.

-¿Eso es incorrecto? Es decir... ¿está en contra del protocolo? – pregunté moviendo mi delgado brazalete de cuentas rojas de _Swarovski_ en hilo de platino en mi muñeca izquierda con una diminuta medallita con el legendario escudo de los Cullen, se me fue regalada cuando entre a la Organización oficialmente al matar al pandillero en Chicago.

A las mujeres que somos asesinas se nos da un brazalete como ese y a los hombres una discreta argolla con el escudo grabado al interior.

-No, no. Por supuesto que no, es solo que... Su nombre es Jacob Black y es el más reciente… _niño estrella_ de la Interpol - cruzó sus elegantes manos sobre el escritorio de madera clara tan pulida que casi parecía espejo.

Di un respingo al escucharla.

-_¿Interpol?_

-Sí. El FBI lo reclutó antes de que saliera de la preparatoria por sus calificaciones y... aptitudes, le dieron una... especie de beca en Washington donde lo entrenaron en infinidad de cosas junto a otros chicos en un programa de jóvenes agentes y resolvió un _súper caso_ aun mas _súper secreto_ junto con la CIA, la Interpol lo reclutó hace poco y lo trasladaron a Francia - entrecomilló la palabra _súper_... dos veces.

Mi jefa puso en el escritorio frente a mí un grueso expediente abierto sobre Jacob Black y tentativamente me acerqué poniendo el iPad a su lado. Inspeccioné las hojas rápidamente leyendo todos sus logros, su residencia actual y ahí estaba su fotografía. Era el Jacob del sábado pasado con temor a las alturas, pero un poco más joven y con una expresión más dura.

-¿Es mi próximo objetivo, señora? - pregunté cerrando el expediente, ya preparándome como seria la muerte de Jacob Black. Una bala al corazón con un rifle de larga distancia, no quería hacerlo cara a cara.

-¡No! Dios, no. Bueno... aun no - mi jefa tomó el expediente de Jacob de nueva cuenta.

-¿Aun no?

-Nunca se sabe con ellos. Puede que un día la ONU diga que ya no va a apoyar a nuestra organización y nos de caza... Los primeros en hacerlo serán las personas como Jacob Black, pero no creo que sea una amenaza. Pero nunca está de más tener un ojo en él, ¿no crees?

-¿Enviará agentes?

-Sí. Tú.

-Pero...

-Él ya te investigó, lo único que encontró fue a Vanessa Wolfe, niña de casas de acogida luego de la trágica muerte de sus padres. Becada por Brown en Relaciones Exteriores, tres idiomas, espesaste a trabajar para mí cuando me _salvaste la vida_ al quitar la mancha de vino rojo de mi _Versace_, en una cena de Estado cuando tu trabajabas como mesera del servicio de catering que estaba de apoyo.

Mi historia oficial que ronda por ahí cuando a alguien se le ocurre investigar a Vanessa Wolfe.

-Bien, de acuerdo... ¿Algo más, señora?

-No, puedes regresar a la organización del día de campo del cuatro de julio.

-Sí, señora - asentí, tomé el iPad y di media vuelta para marcharme y ponerme a trabajar como una persona decente.

-Oh... y Renesmee - me tensé cuando ella me habló por mi nombre real.

-¿Si? - giré lentamente hasta verla a los ojos.

-El chico es muy guapo - se encogió y aplaudió emocionada.

-Lo sé, abue - susurré sintiendo como comenzaba a sonrojarme.

Cerré la puerta de su oficina y caminé hasta mi escritorio para ponerme a trabajar en ese espectacular día de campo por el día de la independencia.

Los americanos que laborábamos en la embajada deberíamos sentirnos ese día como si aún estuviéramos en América.

.

A la hora de la comida tomé mi bolso y salí a comer a un pequeño restaurante con mesas en la acera al que me gusta ir, Rosalie, Zafrina y Alice -otra asesina/asistente, la recepcionista del departamento de Actividades Comerciales y Culturales así como de la Organización y nuestro enlace con la Organización, respectivamente-. Caminamos por la calle hablando en susurros sobre nuestras asignaciones del fin de semana y a un volumen normal sobre el día de campo. Ya casi llegábamos al lugar y me tense cuando alguien a mi espalda dijo:

-¡Hey, _America's Top Model_!

Giré sobre mis pies para encontrarme con Jacob Black, el nuevo juguete de la Interpol.

-¡Hey, gallinita! - saludé alerta.  
>Pues ya no era Jake el chico que me distrajo el sábado, sino Jacob Black, ex agente del FBI y nuevo miembro de las filas de la Interpol. Él podría matarme con la misma facilidad y rapidez que yo podía matarlo a él.<p>

Rosalie se tensó a mi lado al reconocerlo. No era un secreto en la Organización quien era él y que debía cuidarme de él.

-Trabajas en la embajada -silbó por lo bajo-. Me impresionas.

Su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón saltara y trate de distraerme mirándolo de arriba abajo, jugueteando con mi pulsera de cuentas rojas. Esta vez su traje era azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata azul cielo.

Vanessa la chica asistente en 3, 2, 1.

-¿Estas acosándome? - entrecerré los ojos y trate de lucir amenazadora en mi falda gris tipo lápiz y mi blusa sin mangas de seda color borgoña.

-¿Qué? No.

-Porque si mal no recuerdo, solo te di mi nombre. Jamás di mi apellido y mucho menos donde trabajo - hablé caminando con un pie tras el otro como si estuviera en una pasarela.

-Oh... um... -Jacob trago saliva, atento a cada paso que me acercaba a él-. Digamos que tengo recursos y... investigué a todas las Vanessas que ingresaron al país en el último par de meses hasta que... te encontré.

-Vaya... eso es totalmente psicótico - me alejé un par de pasos, él no me haría nada tan cerca de la embajada, ¿cierto?

Oh es verdad, el solo cree que soy Vanessa, una asistente, no Renesmee, una asesina.

_¡Tienes que recordarlo!_

-No, no... Nada de eso, es solo que... quería volver a verte -Jacob metió las manos al bolsillo de sus pantalones-. Quiero volver a verte.

Un _aww_ a mi espalda me recordó que no estaba sola con él. Miré hacia a mis amigas y Zafrina tenía la mano en su pecho. Alice y Rosalie miraban a nuestro alrededor, alertas.

Teníamos que tranquilizarnos. El solo conoce a Vanessa, la ONU aun no nos delata, nos sigue dando trabajo. Jacob solo quiere salir con Vanessa, en su mundo no existe Renesmee.

-Lo que hiciste es ilegal -sonreí y levanté una ceja-. Nadie tiene acceso a las listas de pasajeros a menos de que seas hacker o...

-Tengas un puesto de trabajo que te da acceso a lo que se te dé la gana - el término por mí.

-¿Tus jefes saben eso? - me crucé de brazos.

-Es un secreto que solo tu yo compartimos - me guiñó el ojo.

-Bueno, dejaré una nota donde diga que si desaparezco o muero... te busquen a ti... Jacob...

-Black, soy Jacob Black y tu Vanessa Wolfe... Siento lo que le paso a tu familia y... tu infancia.

-Creo que si hubiera tenido padres... -me aclaré la garganta fingiendo que des hacia un nudo- no estaría ahora aquí. Y con eso, creo que te pasaste de la raya.

Pero por que había tenido padres, los mejores padres es que estoy aquí. Ellos viven en Brasil donde se encargan de la escoria de Sudamérica. Bueno, solo se encargan de la investigación, ya están retirados del negocio, por así decirlo. Hablamos por _Skype_ una vez a la semana. Mi abuela Esme, mi jefa, es la madre de mi padre. Mi mamá era una asesina como yo que fue reclutada desde los quince años por sus calificaciones y ciertas habilidades que llamaron la atención del director de su escuela, quien era un miembro de la Organización retirado. Es la mejor francotiradora de nuestra organización. Las personas con las que viví en las supuestas casas de acogida, eran entrenadores también retirados que eligieron mis padres y mis abuelos para mí. Como mi familia viajaba constantemente, fui dejada al cuidado de sus amigos y se convirtieron en mis tíos, mis mentores, mi familia.

Después de mi _graduación_, cuando maté aquel asqueroso pandillero, todos ellos me hicieron una fiesta. Después de todo eran mis Dulces Dieciséis.

-Sí, no creo que el destino nos hubiera cruzado ese día en el bar - Jake estuvo de acuerdo y se ganó otro_¡Aaaww!_

-Sí, bien. Al parecer ya sabes dónde encontrarme, debo irme... -señalé a mi espalda con el pulgar-. Solo tengo cierto tiempo para comer.

-Ah. Bien... Yo... está bien. Ya iremos tú y yo solos... - sonrió de nuevo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Yo lo imité y Zafrina con toda su altura amazónica saltaba en sus pies.

-¡Es tan lindo!

-No es lindo, Zafrina. Es el enemigo - masculló Rosalie.

-Él no es el enemigo, Rose - intervino Alicie dando media vuelta para retomar el camino hacia el restaurante al aire libre.

Las tres la seguimos y en unos minutos ya estábamos en el restaurante esperando nuestra orden.

Nosotras tres más diferentes no podríamos ser.

Rosalie parece modelo de _Sports Ilustrated_. Rubia, alta, preciosa, cuerpo envidiable. Es muy inteligente, antes de ser asesina era parte del equipo de investigación de la Organización, pero no era suficiente para ella, hizo los cursos, los exámenes y demás protocolo para pasar de nivel y hace un año se graduó y es de las mejores pero no se atreve a matar cara a cara, es como mamá, una francotiradora. Ella pidió lo de siempre, ensalada.

Alice es pequeña, parece un duendecito. Su cabello tipo_pixie_ es negro, sus facciones son delicadas y pequeñas y es novia de uno de los asesinos más crueles que viaja alrededor del mundo, pero con ella es como un osito de felpa; se derrite y se deja moldear al modo de Alice. Alice no dejaría por nada ser el enlace de la Organización con mi abuela Esme, nuestra jefa; ama estar informada de todo y ayudarnos en lo que necesitemos. Ella pidió salmón.

Zafrina es alta, atlética, morena, de largo cabello negro lizo que le llega más abajo de la cintura. Es hija de un amigo de mis padres y nos conocemos desde que comencé a trabajar con mi abuela, ella era su asistente personal y yo fingía ser su asistente ejecutiva. Ella y su novio Nahuel están preparando la boda, el es el enlace de la ONU con la Organización, tiene un puesto muy importante en la embajada Brasileña como asistente del mismísimo embajador. Ella pidió pollo.

Y yo, bueno, con mis hoyuelos, cabello rizado color cobre, ojos cafés y piel paliducha, solo soy una asesina más de la Organización. No quiero que se me dé en bandeja de plata las cosas, he trabajado por ello y me he ganado un nombre propio y no gracias a que soy... bueno, la heredera de todo esto. Si yo quisiera podría pedir el puesto de mi abuela cuando se retire y me lo darían sin dudarlo, pero prefiero seguir en lo que estoy y en un par de décadas estar en su lugar. Pero no ahora.

Ah, soy carnívora. Pedí carne bien cocida y jugosa.

.

.

.

Al siguiente viernes, tarareando _Dark Horse_ de Katy Perry entré al lujoso pent house en Londres.

Mi nuevo objetivo era Lady Emily de Devonshire. Una viejecilla hija de perra que como pantalla tenía una organización que rescata niñas de las calles, en su orfanato les da clases de etiqueta, idiomas, y escolaridad adecuada. Luego las "da en adopción" a encantadoras familias acaudaladas.  
><em>Sí, claro.<em>

Las convierten en esclavas sexuales de los ricos que son el 1% de la población. Les hacen cosas innombrables, deplorables, asquerosas.

Todas y cada una de las pocas chicas que la ONU ha rescatado... se han suicidado. No pueden son sus recuerdos, ni el mejor psicólogo y psiquiatra del mundo puede ayudarlas. Sus pesadillas son continuas y no soportan el contacto físico. La ONU tuvo suficiente, mientras yo estoy esperándola en su casa, agencias de todo tipo están entrando a rescatar a las chicas del orfanato y en las casa en las que están el resto de las chicas "adoptadas".

Prepararé todo en una elegante mesa estilo Luis XV cuando Lady Emily entró a su casa, mi equipo ya me había informado por el audífono que iba sola y su equipo de seguridad había sido neutralizado. Ceceé mi tarareo feliz.

-Buenas noches, Lady Devonshire - saludé con una reverencia con todo el esplendor de mis botas de cuero negras sin tacón, pantalón y blusa de cuello alto del mismo color.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡Ronald! - Lady Devonshire le gritó a su jefe de seguridad, pero él fue el primer neutralizado por Rosalie en el momento en que la viejecilla entró al edificio.

-Ronald está muerto, al igual que Jack, Miles, Oliver, Evan, Rick y John. No grite y todo estará bien. Solo quiero hablar. Tome asiento, por favor - señalé la silla que tenía preparada para ella.

-Fuera de mi casa, pequeña zorra, quien quiera que seas - masculló acercándose a mí con paso seguro.

Saqué detrás de mi espalda el arma con los pequeños dardos paralizantes y le disparé a la garganta. Caminé lentamente hacia ella y se desplomó en mis brazos. Arrastré su decrepito cuerpo hasta la silla de barbería que los asistentes anónimos me trajeron y la dejé caer en ella. La viejecilla me miró con los ojos muy abiertos cuando amarré sus manos al descansabrazos y los pies a los descansillos.

En la boca le puse una mordaza de DSBM con una bola roja para que sus gritos no los escucharan los vecinos y me reí al verla con sus perlas, su traje _Chanel_ verde menta, sus pantimedias gruesas y sus zapatos de ancianita. Se veía como toda una señora de sociedad que era pero el contraste de la bola roja era hilarante. Era uno de los artículos preferidos de los "padres adoptivos" para no escuchar los gritos de las chicas al ser violadas por cualquier lado con cualquier objeto o persona.

Una vez contenta con mi resultado tomé las hojas con la lista de cosas que le haría a la viejecilla. Primero tome mi navaja favorita y rasgué su falda, su blusa y su chaqueta para dejarla en ropa interior y su piel aguadilla.

Ella gritó y trató de salir de sus amarres cuando el rápido efecto paralizante cesó, pero solo se hacía más daño, el interior de las restricciones estaban embadurnadas de yedra venenosa, y salsa picante. _Auch_. Así habían amarrado a una de las chicas rescatadas, y era una de las especificaciones que yo había creado en base a los reportes que nos entregó la Organización.

Mi jefa quería que fuera una muerte limpia como el resto de las que he hecho, pero no. Yo quería que Lady Devonshire sufriera tanto como las chicas a las cuales vendió.

Quería que se sintiera humillada, desolada, sin esperanza, quería que sintiera que su vida no valía nada y si desaparecía nadie la extrañaría. Quería que sintiera la agonía y rogara por su muerte, tal y como cada una de las chicas lo hizo.

Así que lo siguiente era azotarla con un látigo, no de manera que sintiera placer, sino dolor. Cuando abrí la piel de sus senos caídos tome el atomizador lleno de jugo de limón. Sip, ese era algo favorito de un empresario ruso. El bastardo se corría de inmediato al ver sufrir de esa manera a su _mascota, _lacerándola, haciéndola sangrar y retorcerse de dolor con el jugo cítrico.

La noche continúo y con ella una tortura mayor a la anterior. Hubo mucha sangre, electricidad, cortes, golpes con todo tipo de objetos. Casi vomito cuando llegué al final de la lista y conecte un par de pinza a sus ensangrentados genitales y pezones y encendí el aparato que la freírla hasta morir.

Tomé una fotografía de Lady Devonshire que subiría a las redes sociales con un largo artículo explicando sus crímenes y las pruebas de ello, la fotografía también serviría para el reporte a mi jefa y a la Organización.

A la viejecilla le expliqué todo, paso por paso lo que le hice y por qué lo hice. Ella gritó como una cobarde. Lloró y bajo la mordaza me ofreció dinero, luego dijo que me encontraría y me haría sufrir pero no me mataría, me vendería al Cardenal italiano Vicenzo Bacari que era su cliente frecuente. Eso no lo sabía, así que memoricé su nombre. Mi siguiente visita seria el Cardenal. Después del trabajo me pasaría a Nápoles por una pizza.

Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en comida porque si no vomitaría, así que al salir del pent house me reuní con el equipo que me estaba esperando y ninguno me miro a los ojos. Se retiraron de mi camino como las aguas del Mar Rojo. Ellos sabían que había estado haciendo yo ahí adentro. Ellos solo estaban ahí por si había algo que limpiar, pero yo use guantes todo el tiempo, la silla de barbería no tenía ni una sola huella digital. El archivo que contenía todos sus crímenes y que dejamos para la policía cuando encontrara el cadáver de Lady Devonshire fueron impresos en hojas que se pusieron con guantes en la impresora al igual que la carpeta de plástico que fue limpiada con cloro y yo misma la manejé con guantes todo el tiempo. Soy muy meticulosa.

Salimos todos por la puerta trasera del edificio y las cámaras se encendieron cuando estábamos en el punto de partida. Un viejo edificio reformado perteneciente a la Organización.

Me subí a un taxi con las imágenes de Lady Devonshire en mi cabeza. En el hotel entré a mi habitación en la chimenea de la suite quemé la ropa que usé esa noche; no quería que nada me la recordara. Caminé desnuda hasta el dormitorio y me duché tres veces de pies a cabeza a pesar de que ni una gota de su sangre cayó en mí.

Necesitaba distraerme y rápido. Necesitaba olvidarme de esa noche y de las cosas que hice, pero no me arrepentía. Así que tomé mi pequeña maleta y me puse los jeans, un delgadísimo suéter de cachemira blanco y sostén rojo, mis ballerinas negras _Tory Burch_ y mi sombrero negro de diva. Tomé mi equipaje de mano y salí del lugar como si se estuviera incendiando.

Necesitaba irme de Londres y estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Una hora más tarde estaba en el aeropuerto comprando un boleto de primera clase hacia Paris. Corrí por la terminal para llegar a tiempo a mi vuelo. Durante las escasas dos horas de viaje vi _Julie and Julia_ con Amy Adams y Meryl Streep, puede olvidarme un momento de lo que hice en Londres y luego me dio hambre.

Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando llegué al edificio de Jacob Black en Paris. Sabía que era una mala idea, pero quería distraerme, _necesitaba _distraerme y él fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.


	3. III

**Capítulo 3**

Toqué el timbre del apartamento de Jacob Black y también toqué a su puerta con mis nudillos y esperé pacientemente a que se levantara y abriera girando mi brazalete de cuentas rojas; seguro se levantaría alarmado y un poco torpe. Balanceé la bolsa sencilla de plástico con mis compras de último minuto pidiéndole al cielo que esto no fuera un error que en un futuro me explotada en la cara.

Jacob apareció en el umbral vistiendo boxers _briefs _color vino y cinturilla negra, pasándose los nudillos por los ojos tratando de aclarárselos.

-¿Vanessa? - preguntó con voz ronca.

Su cuerpo era una deliciosa barra de chocolate con deliciosas Vs en sus caderas que se perdían bajo su ropa interior, su pecho estaba duro e hinchado. Lucia delicioso y no asqueroso como los tipos del gym que parece que las venas les van a reventar en cualquier momento.

-Um... si, hola -balbuceé una vez que recuperé la voz-. ¿Tienes novia? - pregunté de la nada.

-No - parpadeó bajo la luz del pasillo.

-¿Esposa en Norteamérica o en cualquier otro lugar?

-No.

-¿Una enfermedad venérea?

-¡NO!

-Bien, bebe esto -le di un pequeño enjuague bucal- y ponte esto - le lancé una caja de preservativos mientras entraba a su casa lanzando mi bolso al suelo y sacaba mi suéter blanco por la cabeza.

-¿Vanessa... qué estás haciendo? - sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas.

-Yo aún nada, pero tú me harás olvidar... Vamos, usa el enjuague bucal - le ordené mientras sacaba mis _Tory Burch_ con los pies y abría el botón de mis pantalones.

Jacob tragó saliva antes de abrir el pequeño enjuague bucal de viaje y corría a la cocina para escupir el líquido mentolado.

Cuando regresó a la sala yo estaba en bragas y sostén rojo y mis rizos sobre los hombros. Sin decir una palabra más se acercó a mí con un gruñido depredador y enroscando sus brazos en mi cintura me cargó para plantarme un beso que me dejó sin aliento.

Como si de una coreografía bien ensayada se tratara, mis piernas se enroscaron en su cintura y sus manos bajaron a mis muslos para sostenerme. Caminó a ciegas hasta estamparme con una pared cercana, su rudeza solo me hizo gemir y no protestar. Esto era lo que yo quería, necesitaba olvidar...

_¿Qué se suponía que tenía que olvidar?_

-Vanessa...

-¿Si?

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? - murmuró tomando mi cara entre sus manos hasta hundirlas en mi cabello y cerrar los puños causándome dolor.

-Yo solo... necesito olvidar - respondí en un susurro suplicante.

-¿A quién? - sus oscuros ojos me miraron salvajes, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus manos continuaban haciéndome daño jalando mi cabello y no me importó, pues su dureza se contoneaba contra mi húmedo centro.

-¿A _quién_? A nadie... solo quiero olvidar que... -suspiré recordando que era Vanessa en ese momento, no Renesmee-. Estaba de viaje por algo del trabajo y todos... hablaban de que harían al regresar a casa, a quien habían extraño estos días y yo solo... Ni siquiera tengo un perro o un gato... o al menos un pez -mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, porque si bien nadie había mencionado nada sobre el regreso a casa los días pasados que estuve en Londres estudiando cada movimiento de Lady Denvonshire... si estaba sola-. Lo más cercano que tengo a alguien en mi vida es al tipo que conocí en un bar y que es un poco acosador... así que pedí un favor y aquí estoy... Pero... si tú no quieres...

Traté de alejarlo y bajar mis piernas de sus caderas, pero él me retiró de la pared un par de centímetros antes de estamparme en ella de nueva cuenta, y con otro gruñido salvaje me besó de nuevo.

Su lengua exploró mi boca y la mía hizo lo mismo con la suya. Pasé mis manos por su sedoso y corto cabello negro, su cuello, sus hombros anchos y sus brazos para después desplazar mis manos hasta su espalda. Me maravillé de la suavidad y temperatura cálida de su piel, mientras sus manos fuertes y callosas recorrían mi piel desnuda de la manera que yo hacía con él.

Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y me alegró no ser la única, nuestras respiraciones se convirtieron en pequeños jadeos mientras besábamos cualquier pedazo de piel cerca de nuestros labios.

En ese momento me olvidé de Renesmee Cullen y solo era Vanessa Wolfe en casa de un hombre totalmente comestible y muy entusiasmado con mi cuerpo semi desnudo.

Con una carcajada de mi parte y un gruñido suyo caímos en la cama de su dormitorio a penas iluminado por el inminente amanecer, mis desesperadas manos bajaron sus boxers y las suyas sacaron de mis piernas las bragas rojas y las lanzó lejos sobre su hombro. Yo solita saqué mi sostén antes de que sus manazas lo destrozaran.

-Condones, necesit...

-Esa caja que trajiste es insultante, Vanessa - murmuró antes de llevarse mi pezón a la boca y morderlo con fuerza mientras su lengua revoloteaba por la punta.

-Umm... ¿Qué? - ¿qué dijo? _¿Estábamos hablando?_

-Esto - su mano tomó la mía para posarla en su dureza y contuve un gemido.

Debimos de haber prendido la luz, así podría verlo... pero podía sentir su carne caliente y palpitante. Largo, grueso y con venas en relieve decorándolo. Necesitaba verlo y hacerle cosas malas con mi boca. Oh, bueno, el sol estaba saliendo, tendría oportunidad de verlo más tarde con todo el esplendor del día.

Su mano derecha se enroscó en mi cintura y sin cuidado me lanzo más hacia arriba en la cama para que nuestras piernas no siguieran colgando fuera; estiro la mano y tomó un preservativo de su mesita de noche. Escuchar el leve sonido al ponérselo centímetro a centímetro recorriendo su grosor me hizo agua la boca y otras regiones más abajo.

-Date la vuelta - gruñó el volteando mi cuerpo boca abajo sin esperar a que yo lo obedeciera y de paso subió mi trasero hasta que estuvo en una posición que a él le satisfizo.

Entró en mí despacio y acariciando mi espalda alejando mis rizos de mi cuello para poder besarlo y morderlo. Continuó entrando lentamente, como si estuviera_t anteando_ el terreno hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro, extendiéndome deliciosamente y ambos gemimos acoplándonos. Jacob gruñó tras de mí apretando sus manos en mis caderas saliendo casi totalmente para luego dar una fuerte y casi dolorosa envestida; y si no me estuviera sosteniendo ya de la cabecera de grueso hierro, me hubiera estampado contra ella.

-Jake...

-Tranquila nena, yo te tengo, yo me encargaré de ti -susurró en mi oído mientras su mano derecha pellizcaba mi pezón haciéndome gritar de dolor y sentí el látigo de placer entre mis piernas-. Eso te gusta, ¿verdad? - lo hizo de nuevo antes de bajar hasta donde nuestros cuerpo se unían e hizo lo mismo con el dulce nudo de nervios que me llevó al límite combinado con sus fieras envestidas.

-¡Jacob!

-Shh, nena. Aquí estoy... -jadeó en mi oído levantando mi cuerpo para quedar sentada en su regazo con mi espalda pegada a su pecho, su mano derecha se perdió entre mis pliegues y la izquierda se posó en mi vientre apretando y algo ocurrió dentro de mí. ¡_Oh Dios!-._Me creerías si te dijera que jamás imaginé que esto pasaría? O al menos no este año, pensé que me harías rogar por una cita y...

-Esto no es una cita - repliqué subiendo y bajando al ritmo que él había impuesto.

-No, solo soy tu _boytoy_, ¿cierto? - preguntó con humor antes de morder mi cuello y succionar ligeramente mi piel.

-Así es, juguete –posé mi mano en su cabello tomando un puñado y giré el rostro para mirar sus ojos-, cállate y follame hasta que se derrita mi cerebro y tu estés seco.

Sus dientes se enterraron en mi hombro al mismo tiempo en que su mano izquierda hizo contacto con mi trasero y me empujaba de nuevo hacia la cama.

Mierda, eso dolía... y no quería que se detuviera.

Pero lo hizo, se detuvo y salió de mí dejándome sin aliento y vacía.

Antes de que dijera algo me volteo de nuevo.

-Quiero verte a los ojos cuando te corras en mi polla - gruñó antes de enterrarse de nuevo en mí, subiendo mis piernas a sus hombros.

Sus movimientos fueron descontrolados y profundos y yo me perdí por completo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantarlo más y el mundo explotó a nuestro alrededor. Sus ojos me miraron salvajes al gruñir _mi _nombre.

Usualmente me salgo de inmediato de estas situaciones, pero con Jacob no. Me quedé ahí, con mis manos en su musculada espalda y su rostro escondido entre mi cabello y cuello sintiendo sus pesadas y agitadas respiraciones que eran iguales a las mías.

La habitación continuó iluminándose, revelándome posters enmarcados de películas, en las que destacaban_Bonnie y Clide_, _Los Intocables_ con Kevin Costner y_Scarface_ con Al Pacino.

Me parecía extraño que un chico bueno como Jacob Black le gustaran películas donde los criminales eran los personajes más queridos.

Jake se movió.

-Te estoy aplastando - murmuró saliendo de mí.

-No, está bien. Me gusta.

-Bien, solo... necesito deshacerme de esto.

Se movió un poco para sacar el preservativo y lanzarlo a la papelera junto a su mesita de noche. Sonreí cuando se acostó a mi lado y me llevó con él.

Genial, es de los que se acurrucan después, justo lo que necesitaba ahora. Algo de contacto que me hiciera olvidar... _¿Que se supone que debería olvidar?_

Levanté la mirada mientras el pulgar de Jacob acariciaba mi mejilla derecha y con la izquierda se ayudaba a poner su polla en mi boca abierta, dispuesta y húmeda que ansiaba probarlo.

.

.

Estaba de rodillas frente a él, desnuda y a media sala de su apartamento. Mi entrepierna estaba húmeda y casi goteando de tan solo saborearlo con mi lengua. Un gemido fue mi recompensa de que estaba haciendo esto bien. Jamás había querido bajar en un hombre, pero con Jacob haría y dejaría que él me hiciera lo que quisiera.

Habíamos pasado el fin de semana juntos y desnudos. Me habló sobre su linda y normal infancia en Seattle, Washington, su padre policía y su madre enfermera. Aprendió a disparar a los catorce en el campo de tiro donde su papá aprendió con el abuelo de Jacob. También me habló las chicas con las que ha salido, su carrera en el FBI y como es que entró a la Interpol.  
>Si, el me habló de eso.<p>

Él se abrió a mí, me contó cosas que un civil no debe saber. Yo no quería mentirle, pero debía hacerlo. Pero al menos si le dije que viví con varias familias pero no que fueron mis entrenadores, si le dije sobre las artes marciales y que soy buena tiradora. Pues era asistente de alguien importante y si se llegaba a presentar la ocasión podía defenderla.

Tuvimos mucho sexo entre cada conversación y comida que tuvimos. En menos de veinticuatro horas conocía su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y él el mío.

Esa tarde de domingo de rodillas frente a él, descubrí mis dientes y los pasé por su gruesa carne ganándome una embestida furiosa y el dolor en mi cuero cabelludo casi me hizo llorar.

-No hagas eso o me vendré en tu boca, Ness - masculló con los dientes apretados y mirada salvaje.  
>Si, ahora soy Ness.<p>

Lo tomé más profundo en mi boca hasta donde pudo avanzar y al retirarme de nuevo volví a pasar mis dientes ganándome mi recompensa que llegó con un alarido y más dolor en mi cabeza.

-Vas a matarme, juro que un día vas a asesinarme, Ness - si lo hice, pero no con mi boca. Con mi calibre 22.

.

.

.

El martes en la noche tuvimos una junta con la Organización y nadie me miró a los ojos. Era de dominio público -solo en la Organización- que yo hice el numerito de Lady Devonshire.

Toda Inglaterra estaba en estado de shock. Lady Emily Devonshire miembro de la realeza, dama de alta sociedad, filántropa y donadora de grandes cheques a varias asociaciones benéficas era la dueña de una gran red de trata de blancas y esclavitud. Las fotografías que tomé de su cuerpo sin vida, la lista de sus crímenes y la invasión a su orfanato le habían dado la vuelta al mundo en internet.

La Interpol era la principal agencia que estaba investigando quien mató a Lady Devonshire, pero Jacob no era parte del equipo, pues no ocurrió en Francia.

En la reunión se habló sobre los objetivos eliminados a nivel mundial, las próximas asignaciones.

Carlisle Cullen, el jefe actual de la Organización, me felicitó personalmente por mi último trabajo, gracias a mi Lady Devonshire no podría tener una condena corta, no podría ser martirizada en un juicio y decir que eran falsas las acusaciones y salirse con la suya con algún chivo expiatorio. Gracias a mí se había hecho justicia dentro de lo que cabía. Para mi gran vergüenza, todos me aplaudieron.

La reunión acabó y todos se levantaron de la sala de juntas en el edificio de la compañía de gas natural y energía renovable en París de la cual el señor Cullen era el CEO.

-Renesmee, puedes quedarte un momento por favor - pidió el señor Cullen, aun sentado a la cabecera de la gran mesa ovalada.

A su derecha, mi jefa en la embajada, estaba sentada hablando frente a su ipad en el descansillo para tenerla reclinada.

Me despedí de Rosalie, Alice y Zafrina con la mano y ellas salieron con el resto.

-¿Señor? - murmuré acercándome a mis jefes.

-Ven aquí, cielo - pidió el abuelo Carlisle vestido de Tom Ford, abriendo los brazos y corrí a ellos.

-Hola, abuelito - susurré enterrando mi nariz en su hombro. Desde niña siempre me ha gustado a como huele.

A menta, _aftershave_ y pólvora.

Mi abuelito, el esposo de mi abuela Esme, aún es apuesto. Es alto, rubio, fuerte a pesar de que tiene setenta y cinco años.

El solía ser como yo de joven, el prefería matar frente a frente. No se escondía tras un rifle, a menos de que esa fuera la única manera de llegar al objetivo.

-¿Cómo está mi nieta favorita? - preguntó meciéndome como cuando era una niña y él llegaba a visitarme en casa de mis mentores.

-Soy tu única nieta, abuelo.

-Que tú sepas - respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás diciendo que Edward me engañó? - cuestionó la voz de mama.

-¿O que tú me engañaste y tuviste hijos por ahí? - preguntó la abuela.

Me solté de los brazos del jefe de la Organización y en la pantalla del ipad de la abuela estaban mis padres.

-Hey, ¡¿qué hacen aquí?! - pregunté sentándome y acercando la tableta hacia mi rostro.

Quería meterme en ella y abrazar a mis padres.

-Mi pequeña pateadora mató a una de las principales vendedoras de niñas, teníamos que estar en tu celebración - exclamó mamá encantada.

Sonreí y puse los ojos en blanco.  
>Me dicen <em>pequeña pateadora<em> porque le quebré una costilla a mamá desde adentro. _¡Upsi!_

Miré sus rostros ligeramente bronceados por el sol de Brasil y me reí. Mi papá tiene el cabello castaño cobrizo, lo saqué de él, es alto, atlético, de ojos verdes y es tan blanco como yo. Mamá también es muy blanca, delgada y más bajita que yo, su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta que la hacía lucir más joven, sus ojos son color chocolate como los míos.  
>Era gracioso verlos bronceados.<p>

-Yo no debo llevarme el crédito, es vergonzoso -murmuré sonrojándome. Imagínate eso, soy asesina y me sonrojo ante los cumplidos de mi familia-. Yo no fui quien descubrió quien era Lady Devonshire ni consiguió todas las pruebas... simplemente la torturé, la quemé, la azoté, la hice sangrar, le hice cosas feas a sus heridas, la vi retorcerse y rogar, luego la freí con una batería de auto.

Los ojos de mis padres se abrieron cada vez más con cada palabra sobre la muerte de Lady Devonshire a causa mía, y el ceño de mis abuelos se hizo más profundo.

-¿Qué? - los miré a los cuatro.

-Mi cielo... es... -los ojos de mamá se llenaron de lágrimas y suspiró-. Renesmee... va a sonar hipócrita pero... esto no es lo que yo hubiera querido para ti -papá asintió abrazándola por los hombros-. Me hubiera gustado criarte en un lugar lleno de amor, nubes y flores... sin que nunca hubieras tocado un arma y mucho menos matado de frente o... torturado. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada... Edward no quería que te tuviera, no quería traerte a un mundo lleno de violencia y monstruos... pero alguien tiene que continuar con nuestro trabajo. Esta inició como una empresa familiar y...

_Um... ¿Qué?_

-Espera, espera... ¡¿Querías que mamá se hiciera un aborto?! - chillé apretando la pantalla entre mis manos.

-¿Tu querrías traer a un hijo a este mundo lleno de podredumbre…? ¿A este mundo que cada día se va mas al carajo? - cuestionó papá.

-Bueno... no sé... - desvié la mirada a la pulida mesa.

-Esto ahora no es importante, lo importante aquí es que mi niñita se está haciendo de su nombre en la Organización sin ayuda de su familia o que su linaje interfiera -exclamó mamá con una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro-. Lo bueno aquí es que Nahuel y Zafrina ocuparan nuestro lugar y nosotros el de tus abuelos.

-¡Nos iremos a Francia! - gritó papá y un pequeño_boom_ sonó cuando serpentinas salieron volando hacia la cámara de su computadora.

¿En serio estas dos personas son de los mejores asesinos del mundo? ¿En serio Edward e Isabella Cullen me ordenaran matar a un nuevo objetivo? Estas personas con sonrisas y serpentinas?

¡¿Dios, a donde iremos a parar?!

Pero la Organización es solo un trabajo, no tiene nada que ver con su personalidad. Siempre han sido muy cariñosos conmigo y estuvieron a mi lado en cada cumpleaños y graduación de escuela, cada cumpleaños suyo lo pasamos juntos también, al igual que las navidades y en cada festividad me enviaban un regalo o alguna joya o un nuevo cero en mi cuenta en el banco.

Pero por primera vez desde que cumplí los siete años íbamos a vivir en la misma ciudad.

_¿Debería presentarles a Jacob?_


	4. IV

**Capítulo 4**

Alice y Rosalie le gritonearon en francés al hombre del catering, mientras yo y los de decoración colgábamos las banderas de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica alrededor del jardín de la embajada, donde sería la fiesta del cuatro de julio.

El jardín lucía como todo un día de campo norteamericano.

Mi jefa y su hijo acompañado de su esposa pululaban por ahí dejando todo listo para el siguiente día. El día de la Independencia.

Zafrina estaba que no cabía de alegría, pues ella y Nahuel volverían a Brasil a finales de año y hablaba de la boda hasta por los codos. Era mi amiga y la adoraba, pero si estaba un poquito fastidiada del tema. Tenía otras cosas en mente. Tenía que viajar a México, luego ir a Rusia e Italia. Si, suena como si fueran vacaciones en aquellos lugares increíbles, pero tenía trabajo que hacer, objetivos que eliminar. A parte del trabajo que tenía en la embajada con el día de campo que tenía que ser perfecto.

-Señorita Wolfe, hay un hombre en la puerta que solicita verle - me dijo uno de los guardias mientras bajaba de la escalera al haber colgado la última bandera.

-¿Un hombre?

-Sí, esta es su tarjeta - me entregó un pequeño rectángulo blanco y tragué saliva al ver el nombre de Jacob.

No me había contactado con Jacob desde el domingo en que dejé su casa, era jueves. Había ignorado sus llamadas y no había salido a comer cuando lo veía fuera de la embajada, esperándome.

-Dile que estoy ocupada, no puedo salir ahora - le regresé la tarjetita y di media vuelta solo para encontrarme con la nuera de mi jefa.

-¿Está todo bien? - preguntó, sus grandes ojos color chocolate brillaban al verme.

-Sí, señora Cullen - traté de esquivarla pero su mano me tomó del brazo con suavidad.

-¿Segura? ¿Quién es el hombre que te busca?

-Um... Nadie.

-Renesmee.

Puse los ojos en blanco portándome como una chiquilla. Ese efecto tienen mis padres en mí, yo me porto como una chiquilla y ellos me sobreprotegen o me consienten y malcrían comprándome regalos extravagantes como el lujoso apartamento que me compraron cuando me mude a París.

-Es solo un chico, mamá - susurré refunfuñando.

-¿El tal Jacob Black? - preguntó llevándome a un pequeño rincón.

-¿Cómo...?

-Tu abuela nos dijo que pasaste el fin de semana con él.

-¿Cómo supo ella? - _oh, no_.

-El chip que todos traemos - respondió pasando delicadamente su mano por el pliegue de su codo derecho.

Todos los asesinos tenemos un diminuto chip de rastreo en el pliegue del codo, si las cosas salen mal algún día… sabrán donde quedaron nuestros restos.

Maldije al chip delator. La Organización sabia donde había pasado el fin de semana y no eran estúpidos, sabía bien lo que hice.

-Sí, bueno, eso se acabó. Solo fue algo de una vez - murmuré tratando de alejarme de Isabella de nueva cuenta, pero ella me cortó el paso.

-Renesmee, como tu madre... Jacob es el tipo de chico con el que soñaría que fuera tu novio.

-Mamá...

-Es guapo, viene de una familia dedicada a servir y proteger. No tiene ninguna mancha en su historial, ningún sórdido secreto escondido bajo la alfombra, ningún esqueleto en su armario. Sí, es de la Interpol, pero estamos en muy buenos términos con la ONU. No creo que en un futuro próximo nos den caza. Nunca has tenido novio, cielo.

-No puedo tenerlo con esta vida que llevo. Si algún día decido tenerlo, tendré que búscalo en este mismo ámbito, como Alice y Zafrina, o tú y papá. Así no habrá secretos entre nosotros. No quiero tener una relación en donde el cincuenta por ciento de lo que digo es mentira.

-Pero no sería una mentira, solo... omitirías.

-Es lo mismo, mamá. Lo sé, créeme que sé que luzco patética. Soy una asesina y tengo moral. En algún momento debería de haber un límite, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Por qué no invitas a Jacob al día de campo? Hablaremos con él y juzgaremos si vale la pena o no arriesgarse - sugirió con una sonrisa.

-Oh, créeme. Vale totalmente la pena arriesgarse por él. Pero... por eso no quiero nada con él. Él se merece algo mejor.

Di por terminada la discusión y me tomó de todo mi autocontrol para no pensar en Jacob y el fin de semana que pasamos juntos. Solo lo usé. Solo me fue útil. Solo tuve sexo con él para olvidarme de las cosas que le hice a Lady Emily Devonshire, no por que quiera una relación con él. Jacob se merecía algo mejor.

No es que tuviera miedo de que él me descubriera o de que un día se convirtiera en mi enemigo, sino que él se merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que fuera sincera, alguien que no fuera una asesina de elite bajo la fachada de una asistente. Él era uno de los buenos.

.

.

-¡Te ves adorable! - exclamó mi jefa al día siguiente cuando llegué a la embajada.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y los invitados ya estaban llegando y llenando el jardín. Los hombres vestidos con colores claros, pantalones caqui, beige y blanco crudo por doquier, combinados con camisetas polo o camisas de manga corta, todas ellas en colores pastel, alguno que otro llevaba _fedoras_ color paja, puros en sus bocas y cervezas, coñac o brandy en sus manos. Las mujeres vestidas con vestidos florales de tirantes gruesos o sin ellos, sandalias altas, de plataforma o ballerinas y sombreros elegantes que combinaban con su atuendo y un coctel afrutado en su manos.

Yo no desentonaba con el ambiente con mí vestido blanco de gruesos tirantes, cintura marcada y estampado de cerezas, mis plataformas rojas de corcho de _Jimmy Choo_, un brazalete de oro y rubíes y mi bolso _Botega Benneta_. No llevaba sombrero, pero si una alta coleta con mi largo flequillo hacia la derecha para lucir mis sencillos pendientes solitarios de rubí.

Si, sé cómo lucía: linda y adorable. Lucía como toda una Vanessa, asistente de un puesto importante en la embajada. Así que eso hice, meterme en el papel de Vanessa y coordiné el evento; hice lo necesario, atendí a los invitados junto a mi jefa, saludé a los políticos franceses que fueron invitados a la fiesta y a demás compatriotas residentes en Francia.

Comí _hot dogs_, hamburguesas y banderillas como la glotona norteamericana que soy y bebí _Coca-Cola_, al cabo de dos horas después de mi llegada. Ya había dado varias vueltas alrededor de los invitados checando que todo estuviera de la manera planeada.

Me serví una rebanada de pay de manzana y otra de pay de cereza y alguien a mi espalda pregunto:

-¿Segura que podrás comerte eso después de la hamburguesa y el _hot dog_ con todo? No, disculpa, mi error. Sé dé buena fuente que te puedes comer todo eso, incluso mi polla - su susurro en mi oído me dio escalofríos y tomando todo el control que pude encontrar no me derretí.

Me giré para encontrarme con los divertidos ojos oscuros de Jacob Black.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - exigí en un susurro enfurecido tras una falsa sonrisa.

-Tu jefa me envió una invitación ayer a mi casa... ¿Cómo es que sabe dónde vivo? - se preguntó al meter las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón caqui. Gesto nervioso que arruinó sus sucias palabras anteriores en mi oído.

-Umm... Trabajo en la embajada y ella es... como mi familia... le hablé de ti - inventé. Lo miré de arriba a abajo rápidamente solo para que se me hiciera agua la boca con la forma en que su polo azul cielo se pegaba a su pecho ancho.

-¿Sabe las cosas que me dejaste hacer y las que hiciste el fin de semana pasado en mi casa? - y ya regresó el Jacob seguro de sí mismo del fin de semana pasado.

-¡No! - ¿qué pensaba ese tipo?

-¿Le dijiste que te fuiste en medio de la noche sin un adiós o un gracias? - agachó la mirada. Y de vuelta al Jake inseguro.

Me dará tortícolis con sus cambios de humor.

-Jacob...

-Imagina mi sorpresa al despertar solo y sin una nota, esperar impacientemente a que el día pase para poder salir de mi trabajo y venir a buscarte, solo ver a tus amigas pero no a ti. Llamar a tu trabajo y que me digan que la señorita Wolfe no puede atenderme... Esperar y esperar a que te dignes a darme tan siquiera una explicación de por qué te fuiste de esa manera... ¿O es que en verdad solo quieres que sea tu juguete? Porque de ser así... tiraré mi dignidad al Sena y lo aceptaré, Ness.

Abrí la boca para decir algo cuando mi jefa llegó.

-¡Jacob! Que alegría que nos puedas acompañar. Mi nombre es Esme Cullen, te presento a mi esposo Carlisle Cullen...

_¡Lo que me faltaba!_

-Mucho gusto - Jacob saludó a ambos de mano, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Y él es mi hijo Edward y mi hermosa nuera Isabella - los presentó mi jefa cuando ellos llegaron por la espalda de mi acosador.

Yo solo cerré los ojos derrotada cargando mi plato de pays.

Jacob derrochó encanto al presentarse con la familia de mi jefa. Mi familia. Le hicieron preguntas sobre su trabajo y él dijo que era agente de la Interpol, tenía poco tiempo viviendo en Paris y contó como nos conocimos.

-¿Sabías que la noche en que nos conocimos mataron a un hotelero en el baño? - preguntó robándose un gran trozo del pay de _mi _plato.

No sé de donde consiguió un tenedor, pero ahora estábamos sentados en una de las mesas tipo picnic de la fiesta en la embajada luego de que mi familia se sirviera de comer y nos invitaran a sentarnos con ellos. Los cuatro Cullen estaban sentados frente a nosotros observándonos atentamente como si fueran un pequeño jurado, juzgando mi comportamiento y el de mi invitado indeseado roba pays.

-Deja de meter tu tenedor en mi comida y no, no sabía que mataron a alguien esa noche - aja, yo apreté el gatillo.

Su sonrisa destelló hacia mí antes de meter el dedo en el relleno de cereza y llevarlo a su boca.

-¿Que te acabo de decir? - gruñí.

-Me dijiste que no metiera mi tenedor, mas no mi dedo - sonrió de nuevo ampliamente, casi de manera infantil y no pude evitar reírme.

-Bien, cómetelo todo, tengo trabajo que hacer -le pasé el plato y me puse de pie-. Si me disculpan, iré a ver que todos nuestros invitados estén cómodos y que los fuegos artificiales estén preparados para las nueve de la noche.

-Que se encargue Rosalie, siéntate, Vanessa - me pidió mi jefa y levantó la mano llamando la atención de Rosalie para que se acercara.

-Pero...

-Oh, vamos querida. Eres parte de nuestra familia y queremos conocer a este jovencito tan agradable que ha llamado tu atención.

Cerré los ojos para no matar a Jacob en frente de las más de doscientas personas en el día de campo.

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer?

_¿Qué una chica ya no puede tener un increíble fin de semana de sexo sin que el chico se vuelva pegajoso?_

-Gracias, le agradezco que me vean de esa manera, pero... Jacob ya se iba.

-No, no es cierto – respondió con la boca llena.

-Sí, ya te ibas, Jacob.

-No, me quiero quedar a ver los fuegos artificiales que mencionaste.

Respiré profundamente y sin decir nada me marché de esa mesa, di unos pasos pero luego recordé que Jacob es de la Interpol y los Cullen... los mejores asesinos del mundo.

Regresé sobre mis pasos y tomé a Jacob del brazo usando toda mi fuerza para levantarlo de su asiento, fue una suerte que él de buena gana se fuera conmigo. Los cuatro Cullen se partían de la risa cuando Jacob regresó por el plato de pay.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de avergonzarme frente a mi… jefa?! ¿Por qué viniste? No debiste de haber venido, Jacob - mascullé aun llevándolo del brazo, lo iba a llevar con los de seguridad y decirles que le prohibieran la entrada y si lo veían por los alrededores le llamaran a la policía.

Pero mis planes quedaron en el olvido cuando fue Jacob el que me llevaba del brazo y caminaba de prisa hacia un pequeño almacén de limpieza al final de un pasillo.

-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? - me solté de él rápida y fluidamente deteniéndome antes de que mi instinto me dijera que lo golpeara.

-Métete ahí.

-¿Qué?

-Que te metas - me lanzó al estrecho armario antes de mirar a su alrededor.

-Hay cámaras en todas partes y... - mi amenaza murió en el segundo en que sus labios se estamparon con los míos, su mano derecha me jaló de la coleta hacia atrás para tener más acceso a mi boca y la izquierda apretaba mi mandíbula y mejillas para obligarme a abrir la boca y recibirlo.

¿Está mal que me guste como es de dominante al besarme y tomarme? Pero es una contradicción que sea tímido, bobo robapays, temeroso a las alturas y sea dominante en la cama. Jacob es raro y me encanta.

¿Por qué estoy dejando que me haga esto en un pequeño armario en la embajada estadounidense y con mis padres por los alrededores?

Mmm delicioso, su lengua sabe a cereza y quiero que me haga lo mismo del pasado fin de semana.

_¡No, eso aquí no!_

-¡Jacob, no! - grité alejándolo de mí, con la respiración igual de agitada que la suya.

Escuché como toqueteó la pared tras él, hasta encontrar el interruptor y una suave luz cayó sobre nosotros.

-Dime que es lo que en verdad quieres, Ness. ¿Quieres que en verdad me aleje? ¿Quieres tener algo conmigo? ¿O solo quieres divertirte? Estoy dispuesto a tomar lo que me des -sus cálidos ojos negros me quemaron por dentro-, quiero estar contigo y si tu no lo quisieras... no me responderías de esa manera, ni los besos ni esto - su mano se perdió bajo mi vestido y haciendo a un lado mis bragas pasó sus dedos por la humedad que emanaba de mi cuerpo.

Acto reflejo me aferré a él, buscando sus labios mientras sus dedos se perdían dentro y fuera a un ritmo implacable. Su palma se restregó contra mi haciéndome saltar, pues al mismo tiempo sus dedos se flexionaron tocando ese punto que me hizo estallar a su alrededor.

-Eso es, Ness. Te tengo, eso es, déjalo ir - susurró en mi oído y yo mordí su hombro para no gritar su nombre.

Sus dedos desaparecieron de mi interior para desaparecer dentro de su boca.

-¿Qué estas...?

-Vamos, como si no hubiera probado esa deliciosa miel antes.

Abrí la boca pero la cerré y me mejor me dediqué a arreglarme el vestido y el cabello antes de abrir sigilosamente la puerta para verificar que el pasillo estuviera vacío. Salí del armario y di la vuelta para mirar a Jacob.

-Mira, también me gustas... pero solo puedo darte los momentos que tenga libres... En verdad me gustaría darte más... darte una relación estable. Te daré solo mis ratos libres, pero también mi fidelidad y espero lo mismo a cambio. Te veré en la noche, no sé a qué hora llegue pero tengo todo este fin de semana.

-Te dije que tomaría lo que me dieras... Me conformo con eso - su boba sonrisa robapay apareció de nuevo.

Los fuegos artificiales rojos azules y blancos iluminaron el cielo parisino sobre nuestras cabezas. Jacob abrazaba mi cintura y mi espalda estaba apoyada en su pecho.

Mis padres y mis abuelos estaban a unos pasos de nosotros con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba admirando el espectáculo como nosotros.

El día de campo por el cuatro de julio en la embajada fue un éxito en todos los sentidos. Pues los invitados se divirtieron, no hubo ningún incidente, mis padres estaban ahí y Jacob y yo llegamos a una especie de acuerdo satisfactorio.

Y tuvimos un muy satisfactorio fin de semana, si sabes a lo que me refiero...

.

.

Respiré profundo con mi objetivo en la mirilla de mi rifle de largo alcance. El pedazo de mierda estaba en su playa privada en las costas de México y tenía una fiesta con políticos comprados, así como con agentes de la llamada PGR y agentes de ICE y de la DEA. La mierdilla había cerrado un trato multimillonario con las personas del gobierno mexicano y americano para poder pasar droga, medicamento _pirata _y mujeres en sus grandes tráilers con el logotipo de una empresa limpia y respetable de la cual era dueño y era su pantalla para hacer sus porquerías.

Yo estaba agazapada en una lancha de remo, con mi rifle listo. Solo estaba esperando que me avisaran que las chicas habían sido rescatadas, la droga incautada y las medicinas en manos seguras para que no fueran distribuidas, para poder disparar.

Continué con mi posición durante al menos dos horas más en las que vi por la mirilla todo tipo de acontecimientos desagradables. Los hombres bebieron, comieron y después bebieron más. Tomaron a las chicas en traje de baño que pululaban a su alrededor y les hicieron cosas denigrantes. Las embriagaron, las obligaron a usar drogas, las golpearon, violaron con sus asquerosos penes por cualquier lugar que pudieron más de uno a la vez y/o con objetos que tenían a la mano.

Las dejaron moribundas y agonizantes en la arena y yo me tragué la bilis en más de una ocasión.

-Tienes vía libre, R - murmuraron en mi oído con el auricular que traía en mi oído derecho y sonreí.

Le disparé a todos y cada uno de los presentes varones. Les disparé no solo en la cabeza, sino al que pude le di un tiro en la entrepierna antes de acabar con sus asquerosas vidas. Les disparé a los guardias de seguridad y a los funcionarios socios de la escoria que ahora tenía los sesos de fuera.

Las mujeres tiradas en la arena se movieron lentamente tratando de buscar refugio a pesar de estar malheridas y/o bajo la influencia de narcóticos. Una vez que verifiqué que nadie quedó vivo llamé al barco que me esperaba a medio kilómetro.

-Envíen a alguien a que rescate a las mujeres. Están heridas, traigan ayuda médica.

-¿Les disparaste, R?

-¿A las mujeres? No, ustedes me dieron vía libre después de que esos cerdos les hicieran... Solo traigan ayuda.

-Vamos en camino, te recogeremos a ti también.

-Los espero aquí.

El trabajo en Rusia fue menos traumático que el que hice en México. Solo tuve que esperar en una habitación de hotel en lencería, mi objetivo llegó, sonrió, comenzó a desvestirse, lo lancee desnudo a la cama me estiré a la mesita de noche para tomar un preservativo mientras sus manos tocaban mi trasero, pero en lugar de tomar un preservativo tomé mi arma con silenciador y le disparé entre los ojos. El pobre bastardo ni lo vio venir.

Era de los pocos trabajos que podrías decir que fue una lástima. El hombre estaba en sus cuarentas, era alto, rubio, de ojos intensamente azules, mandíbula cuadrada, buen cuerpo, rasgos fuertes y una linda sonrisa.

El objetivo de Venecia fue divertido. Fue en una fiesta de máscaras llena de gente influyente, rica y famosa. Mi vestido era hermoso y pomposo, ideal para esconder un montón de armas, pero lo único que necesité fue una navaja. Una pequeña cortada en la garganta y un piquetito en el hígado y _bidibi badibi bu_.

No volví a tener un trabajo durante un mes y cada rato libre que tuve lo pase junto a Jacob Black.

El sexo con Jacob siempre era extraño, salvaje y sin sentido... Como Jeremy Irons y Juliette Binoche en_Damage._

Dábamos tumbos por todo su apartamento, tirábamos lámparas, cuadros, sillas, mesas, cortinas. Un día empezamos en el dormitorio y de alguna manera terminamos contra la puerta del apartamento.

No teníamos ni sentido ni control, simplemente nos dejábamos llevar. Nos mordíamos, nos arañábamos, torcíamos nuestras manos torno al cuello o nos jalábamos el cabello.

Era como si supiéramos lo que hacíamos, pero no realmente, como si nadie nos hubiera dicho alguna vez que lo convencional era hacerlo en una cama, en un sillón o sofá, sobre o contra una superficie plana. No _todas _las superficies planas a nuestro alrededor casi al mismo tiempo.


	5. V

**Capítulo 5**

Lamí la _Nutella_ del pecho de Jacob mientras él trataba de soltarse de las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas y pies, retorciéndose sin control sobre su cama.

Solté una risilla siniestra antes de meter su pequeño pezón en mi boca y succionarlo como él hace con los míos. Jamás me han llamado la atención esas pequeñas protuberancias inútiles en los cuerpos de los hombres, pero en Jacob era un punto que lo hacía casi correrse y quería ver cuánto tiempo podría aguantar sin hacerlo.

Para él eran como el equivalente a mi clítoris.

De hecho me daba un poco de risa.

Dejé su pezón izquierdo y me moví al derecho y le di el mismo trato, solo que esta ocasión lo mordí y Jacob gruño como lo hace al correrse.

Me moví en su regazo justo a tiempo para recibir en mi palma el primer disparo caliente. Su cuerpo cubierto con una ligera capa de sudor se estremeció con los ojos cerrados y disfruté la vista sabiendo que yo le ocasioné tal dicha.

Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron, su respiración se normalizó y me miró casi furioso.

-Pásalo por tu cuerpo - masculló con los dientes apretados.

-¿Que pase qué? – cuestioné confundida.

-Lo que traes en la mano.

Miré mi mano derecha convertida en un puño del cual se derramaba su semilla y levanté una ceja.

-¿Eso... eso quieres? - por una vez en estas semanas titubeé por una de sus peticiones.

-Sí, hazlo - su ronca voz hizo que me dieran escalofríos.

-Um... bien.

Con su mirada pegada a mi froté la sustancia caliente entre mis manos y como si fuera loción corporal la extendí por mis senos, mi estómago hasta mi vientre, mi cintura y caderas; y su cuerpo respondió de inmediato. Su soldado paso de medio _firmes_ a un saludo completo.

Bien, lo sé, esto es raro, pero era bastante excitante.

Éramos un par de retorcidos.

Pero teniendo en cuenta de que soy una asesina, no creo que el sexo convencional tipo misionero fuera suficiente. No llego al extremo de querer usar látex, cadenas, látigos y ese tipo de cosas, pero unas palmaditas en mi trasero con mis manos atadas de vez en cuando le han dado un giro aún más interesante.

Ahora con la semilla de Jacob en mi cuerpo y cabalgándolo como una posesa, estiramos un poco más el límite de nuestras rarezas.

.

.

La peluca negra de apretados risos como bucles me llegaba hasta la cintura, mis senos estaban embutidos en un corsé rosa con encaje negro y mi trasero en unas pequeñas bragas de holanes, llevaba medias hasta los muslos y botines, mis manos llevaban satinados guantes largos color negro. Lucía como prostituta del viejo oeste o Betti Page en una de sus fotografías icónicas.  
>Pero para acercarme al lord de una gran red de trasplantes de órganos ilegal en Noruega, que es adicto a las escenificaciones del Viejo Oeste <em>-¡yaiks!-,<em> donde el ridículo viejillo se viste de vaquero, tenía que pasar por la tortura de traer puesto un corsé y así servirle un whisky con veneno de cobra y otra sustancia desconocida que los genios del laboratorio de la Organización me dieron**. **Si, él quedaría paralizado con su sangre hecha gelatina y no tardaría mucho en morir.  
>Así que cuando él llegó, tuve que actuar como si me gustara. Unos toquecitos sensuales por aquí otros por allá, pavonearme por la habitación del lujoso hotel al ritmo de la música de piano como una película del Viejo Oeste. Le serví mucho whisky y cuando él quiso que las cosas fueran al siguiente nivel le dije:<p>

-Quítate la ropa, cariño. Yo me encargaré de que obtengas lo que mereces.

El viejecillo se quitó su sombrero de vaquero, su chaleco de cuero café con una estrella dorada que decía_Sheriff_, las botas con espuelas, las chaparreras y los jeans, así como su camisa negra de franela. Si, el tipo traía todo el vestuario.

Mientras él estaba distraído desvistiéndose y metiéndose en la cama, yo saqué de mi escote el frasquito con el veneno de cobra y la sustancia desconocida y lo vacié en su nuevo vaso de whisky.

-Bebe esto, cielo, te lo mereces después de haber trabajado todo el día llevando a la cárcel a esos rufianes forasteros que trataron de robar el banco - sip, él me había dicho eso, el tipo realmente se metía en su papel.

Y no había más remedio que yo me metiera en el mío.

Pero lo bueno fue que él tomó el whisky sin dudarlo de un solo trago y sonrió esperando a que yo me desnudara para él.

_Puaj._

Bailé de aquí para allá de nueva cuenta, esperando a que muriera. Me hice la loca bailando _can-can._

Minutos después se agarró el estómago incorporándose un poco en la cama, se agarró el pecho y su rostro se llenó de pánico al ver mi sonrisa. Se desplomó sobre las almohadas convulsionándose y de repente... dejó de hacerlo.

Comprobé sus signos vitales antes de dirigirme a mi bolso y saqué mi material quirúrgico. Sobre la ropa de "trabajo" me puse una bata de cirujano y remplacé los guantes del vestuario por guantes de látex, tomé el bisturí y le corté el pecho en forma de Y.

Tarareando _That Bass_ de Meghan Trainor le quebré las costillas con una especie de gato hidráulico pequeño y saqué su corazón haciendo cortes atroces y rápidos, luego el hígado, los riñones, los pulmones. Los coloqué en bandejas esterilizadas y ahí se quedaron mientras lo cosí de nuevo con unas grotescas suturas de estambre negro, le limpié la poquísima sangre que ensuciaba su pecho. La sustancia desconocida realmente funcionaba, no hice ningún desastre. El edredón estaba sin ninguna mancha de sangre.

_Iuk, parece Frankenstein_.

Al finalizar, sobre su pecho pálido puse los órganos de nueva cuenta acomodaditos donde se suponía que deberían de estar… dentro de él.

_Lindo.  
><em>Luego enterré un pica dientes con un cartelito pegado en cada órgano que decía los precios a los que solía dar los órganos en el mercado negro.

Mi atrocidad estaba al día siguiente en las portadas de los periódicos más importantes de Europa.

.

.

.

.

Para mi cumpleaños Rosalie, Alice y Zafrina dijeron de deberíamos ir a cenar y a tomar a un lugar elegante. Pero ellas no querían celebrar mi cumpleaños, lo que querían era que invitara a Jacob e interrogarlo.

_¡Oh, diablos!_

El día de mi cumpleaños en lugar de ir a comer con las chicas fui a comer con mis padres y mis abuelos al_Jules Verne_, en serio que son cursis. Pero los amo y ellos a mí. También estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de mamá, pues ella es del trece de septiembre y yo del diez. Los cinco comimos con las vistas de París como si fuéramos unos turistas y subimos a lo más alto de la torre y nos tomamos fotografías en el nuevo suelo de vidrio. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme al estar ahí de pie viendo hacia abajo. Tan, tan abajo.

Esto del miedo a las alturas de Jacob está comenzando a afectarme. Pero no dejé que me venciera, respiré profundo cerré los ojos y un minutos después mi miedo se había ido y comencé a tomar fotografías por el grueso vidrio del suelo... e hice una nota mental para llevar a Jacob.

Como las chicas no me dieron tregua con eso de que Jacob _tenía_ que ir con nosotras a celebrar mi cumpleaños, tuve que invitarlo a nuestra pequeña celebración.

Así que me vestí con un lindo vestido straple azul oscuro con encaje negro en el área del corpiño y una banda negra en la cintura. El vestido de chiffon de seda me rozaba las rodillas, mis zapatos negros por primera vez no eran de plataforma, solo eran sencillos zapatos negros de tacón. Me recogí el cabello en una alta y fluida coleta alta con el flequillo hacia el lado derecho para darle suavidad a mi rostro... o eso es lo que Jacob dice. De pendientes me puse unos diamantes solitarios con montura de oro, en mi pequeño bolso negro en forma de concha con una larga cadena dorada metí mi celular, dinero identificaciones de Vanessa, mi labial y un pequeño espejito. Hoy no había armas escondidas en el.

No quise verme tan sobria con ese atuendo así que busqué un punto discreto de color y me puse el anillo que Alice me había dado por la mañana de regalo, era un anillo en forma de labios rosas con pequeños cristales Swarovski incrustados.

A las ocho en punto llegué al restaurante y dejé mi auto en manos del valet. Yo no quería que Jacob fuera por mí a mi casa, aun no lo había llevado a mi apartamento, pero estaba segura de que él sabía muy bien mi domicilio. Pero tenerlo ahí... no me agradaba. Era el único espacio donde era yo... Renesmee. Ahí no existía Vanessa.

Tenía escondites con armas, una de las habitaciones era un pequeño campo de entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tenía una escalera de Salomón. Sería raro que una simple asistente pudiera tener semejante lugar para ella sola. Si le hacía unas modificaciones al lugar se convertiría en el hogar de Vanessa y diría que el apartamento venía con el puesto, pero ese lugar me lo compraron mis padres y era de Renesmee solamente.

Pero por el momento él no ha dicho nada y yo tampoco.

Esto de tener una doble vida ya no era tan emocionante, era cansado y eso que solo veía a Jake cuando yo quería, no quiero ni imaginar cómo sería si viviéramos juntos y tuviera que mentirle constantemente.

Entré al restaurante y cuando el _host_ me dirigía a la mesa donde me esperaban mis amigas, alguien envolvió mi muñeca. La persona se hubiera llevado un buen golpe y hubiera volado por los aires si su contacto no me hubiera parecido sumamente familiar.

Ya conocía su toque tan bien, que mi corazón se calmó un instante al reconocerlo y dio un redoble para comenzar a volar en mi pecho un segundo después.

_Jacob._

Sonreí y me giré hacia él.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ness - susurró antes de envolverme en sus brazos y darme un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Hola - pasé la lengua por mis labios repentinamente secos.

-Hola - ronroneó antes de inclinarse y darme un beso rápido y húmedo.

Vanessa se convirtió en la _personalidad_ dominante y me sonrojé mientras caminábamos de la mano hacia la mesa con mis amigos.

Jasper, el novio de Alice me sorprendió cuando se puso de pie y me envolvió en un abrazo tipo Emmett, la pareja de Rosalie.

Zafrina y Nahuel también estaban ahí, al igual que las otras chicas de la embajada que no tienen nada que ver con la Organización.

Entre pláticas y anécdotas de nuestros trabajos de pantalla comimos y bebimos. Me llevaron un gran pastel y me cantaron _Joyeux anniversaire_ con la vergonzosa ayuda de los meseros y medio restaurante, pero soplé las velas dando gracias por la vida que tengo.

Después de pagar la cuenta -Jacob pagó mi parte- cada quien tomó su auto y nos dirigimos a una _discothèque._Yo no bebí más que otra copa de champaña, nunca suelo beber mucho porque solo el cielo sabe que podría decir en la borrachera.

Tal vez diría algo como: ¿_Jacob sabías que soy una asesina? ¿Sabías que yo maté a Lady Devonshire y por eso fui a tu casa esa primera noche?_

Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Como todos teníamos nuestras fachadas bien puestas y las vivíamos día a día, Jacob no sospechó nada, no creyó que nuestras historias fueran mentira, porque si bien somos asesinos o parte de la Organización ese es nuestro trabajo de noche y la fachada es algo que respiramos día a día... de día.

Tú me entiendes.

Como era miércoles no pudimos estar mucho tiempo de fiesta. Así que a la una de la mañana ya estaba en cama de Jacob jadeando y rogándole por más.

Pasé la noche en su apartamento, en mi coche llevaba una muda de ropa para no ir a la Embajada con el lindo vestido de la noche anterior.

.

.

.

Pronto estuve organizando la fiesta de Halloween de la Embajada. Sería una elegante fiesta de máscaras en uno de los grandes salones y mi jefa quería que Jacob estuviera presente.

-Esme...

-Abuelita - me corrigió.

-Bien... abuelita... No creo que sea buena idea... No lo quiero traer a estos eventos, no quiero que conviva con mi familia... Si esto sale mal... y yo tengo que matarlo algún día o el arrestarme... No quiero apegarme a él, no es justo ni para él ni para mí... Es más... he estado pensando en terminar las cosas con él.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Que no me escuchaste? ¡Mírame! ¡Soy una Cullen! No soy Vanessa Wolfe... jamás lo seré. ¿Qué crees que pase si dejo que la relación siga avanzando? Me enamoraré, se enamorará de mi... nos iremos a vivir juntos, me propondrá matrimonio, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y luego... ¿Cómo le voy a explicar que los niños estén en clases de artes marciales extremas a los seis años, que sepan utilizar un cuchillo como si fueran soldados israelíes y sepan disparar todo tipo de arma en la adolescencia como si fueran un NAVY Seal? ¿Cómo le voy a explicar que yo y nuestros hijos desaparezcamos de vez en cuando y nuestras desapariciones coinciden con asesinatos de alto rango? ¿Cómo? Dime, por favor como... ¡ILUMINAME!

-Ness... – susurró acongojada.

-No me digas Ness... Ness no existe. Ness no es nadie... Ness es solo una ilusión - un inesperado sollozo salió de mis labios y las lágrimas torrenciales cayeron por mis mejillas.

¿Por qué estaba así de sensible? Jamás quise una vida normal. Siempre fui muy consciente de que era una asesina y de que me casaría algún día con alguien de la Organización para no mentir... y ahora estaba atrapada en esta mentira y quería la vida de mentira.

No debía, pero quería ser Vanessa y solo Vanessa. No quería que existiera Renesmee, la asesina y mentirosa, quería ser Vanessa para poder tener con Jacob una vida normal.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué quería esa vida simple y sin emociones?

Mis abuelos y mis padres decidieron sin consultarme darme unas "vacaciones". No me dieron ningún trabajo como Renesmee, miembro elite de la Organización. La maldita heredera de todo esto estaba en _standy by_, jugando a la asistente que organiza eventos en la embajada.

Así que concentré todas mis energías en el baile de máscaras. Contraté a los mejores de los mejores, al mejor servicio de catering, al mejor florista, al mejor dj de Francia y a la mejor banda de Big Band y las invitaciones se repartieron a la crema y nata de Paris tanto americanos como locales. Y también tuve que invitar a Jacob.

Así que hice mi trabajo como asistente, me convertí en Vanessa de tiempo completo, no toqué un arma durante semanas excepto cuando las limpiaba en casa o entrenaba en el campo de tiro. Pasé casi cada noche en casa de Jacob –lamentablemente- enamorándome de él cada vez más… Oh porque era imposible no hacerlo cuando me llevaba el desayuno los fines de semana, o hacia que me acurrucara a su lado al ver películas en su sala, o abrazándome apretadamente contra él al dormir o bailar cuando íbamos a un pequeño bar con suave música jazz en vivo.

También tuvimos un hermoso y adorable picnic en Campo Marte a la luz de… bueno no de la luna, más bien a la luz de la hermosa Torre Eiffel. Duramos horas esa noche, viendo a los turistas y locales detenerse cerca de nosotros para admirar la enorme estructura iluminada y tomarse _selfies_ con la torre de fondo. Y nosotros dos no fuimos la excepción.

La siguiente fiesta americana de la cual me tuve que hacer cargo fue Acción de Gracias y de nuevo tuve que invitar a Jacob, pero ya no fue una obligación, sino que yo solita lo puse en la lista de invitados y desde ese día no me separé de él e incluso pasé las fiestas de diciembre a su lado en lugar de pasarlas junto a mi familia.

Cada día era más Vanessa que Renesmee, hasta el día en que el jefe directo de Jacob se convirtió en mi objetivo.

* * *

><p>Little Perverts Asesinas... este fic se acaba antes de que acabe el año y el próximo año les daré un regalito en relación al fic si son parte del grupo. Espero que les guste el final y el regalo y sino pues ya saben que espero sus tomatazos.<p>

Kisses and Love  
>Vicky W.<p> 


	6. VI

**Capítulo 6**

La información en mis manos me dejó con la boca abierta.

El jefe de Jacob en la Interpol era uno de los grandes Lords de contrabando de marfil y varios de los compañeros de Jacob eran sus socios. Aun no se sabía a ciencia cierta si Jacob también era su cómplice pero la Organización, mi familia, quería que yo me hiciera cargo de ese caso que la ONU nos envió.

-Por fin me convierto en Vanessa, que al parecer es lo que querían ¿y ahora me dan esto? – exclamé poniéndome de pie en la sala de juntas de la Organización.

Mis padres y mis abuelos me miraron en silencio.

-Joe Birmann acaba de darle a Jacob un ascenso, cariño – murmuró mi abuela con pesar.

-¿Y eso tiene algo que ver con qué?

-¿Por qué ascendería Joe a Jacob si no fuera algo más que subordinado en la Interpol…? -murmuro papa-. No ascendería a Jacob, un novato, en un puesto tan importante como su segundo al mando si no fuera su socio con el marfil… Tendría que andar sobre cascaras de huevo torno a Jacob al estar tan cercanos y que él no se entere de sus negocios…

-Jacob es su socio – susurré sentándome de nuevo y viendo sin ver el informe frente a mí en la mesa.

Lo que decía papá tenia lógica. Joe no se arriesgaría a que el niño bueno de la Interpol arruinara su negocio al ascenderlo tan cerca de él. Jacob era su socio…

-¿Por qué otra cosa Jacob seria reclutado por la Interpol y ser ascendido tan rápido? Él está metido en su negocio del marfil – murmuro mamá.

No, eso no podía ser… No creía eso, no quería creerlo. No había pruebas de ello, solo circunstanciales. Pero por lo pronto Joe Birmann era mi objetivo solamente.

Y cuando traté de eliminarlo… lo que podía salir mal, salió mal.

Iba a ser un trabajo limpio, un disparo al corazón desde una ventana en un edificio de apartamentos frente al restaurante al que Joe solía ir a comer con Jacob y otros de sus chicos bajo su mando, pero alguien más disparó hacia ellos desde otro lugar, y falló. Jacob y sus compañeros pusieron a Joe bajo la mesa, sacaron sus armas mirando alrededor en busca del atacante, Jacob miró hacia mi ventana donde yo aún seguía en shock de que alguien hubiera arruinado mi trabajo.

Alcancé a moverme antes de que el vidrio de la ventana estallara por un disparo de Jacob.

Él no supo que era yo, pues iba vestida de negro, con lentes de sol sobre el pasamontañas. No había un pedazo de piel a la vista, o al menos eso creía.

Desarmé el rifle y lo metí en la bolsa especial, abandoné el departamento como lo había encontrado, crucé el pasillo buscando las escaleras y bajé al tercer piso donde estaba el apartamento donde estaba mi asistente esperándome y escondernos si algo salía mal… como lo había sido.

Mi corazón latía desenfrenado en mi pecho. Es mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez los últimos minutos.

Nunca una misión mía había estado comprometida. Nunca. Ni siquiera en mis inicios. Pero esto no fue mi culpa, alguien más estaba tras Joe Birmann.

Entré como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras Benjamin estaba al teléfono avisando a la Organización que el trabajo estaba hecho.

-¡Ben, el trabajo no está hecho! Esos disparos no fueron míos, alguien se me adelantó pero no dio en el blanco y Jacob y su gente vienen hacia acá, uno de ellos le disparó a la ventana. Pide la extracción o nos quedamos aquí hasta que sea seguro salir – exclame agitada y todo me daba vueltas.

-¿Escuchó eso señora? – preguntó Benjamin a mi nuestra jefa.

Benjamín asintió escuchando lo que ella decía y terminó la llamada.

-Debemos quedarnos aquí y enviaran a un equipo de extracción cuando despejen la escena del crimen, nosotros estamos en un apartamento que no está del lado de los hechos así que no creen que vengan a preguntar en este apartamento, pero por si acaso no encenderemos nada y no haremos ningún ruido, se supone que los inquilinos de este lugar están de vacaciones. Las cámaras del edificio no te captaron, no te preocupes, estaban apagadas y las acaban de encender porque saben que ya estás aquí. No te preocupes – murmuró de manera mecánica quitándome la bolsa del rifle.

-¡¿Que no me preocupe?! ¡Alguien más intentó matar a mi objetivo! ¡Alguien arruinó mi trabajo! Jacob miró directamente hacia la ventana donde yo estaba y…

Me detuve en seco cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se bañaba en sudor frío y sentía que iba a desmayarme, pero en lugar de caer tendida en el piso, salí corriendo al baño y dejé mis tripas en el inodoro por lo que se sintió una semana.

Benjamin me tomó en brazos poniendo un vaso de agua helada en mis labios y una toalla mojada en mi frente cuando me dejé caer en el suelo del baño agotada.

Vomitar agota como la mierda.

Benjamin y yo pasamos dos días en el apartamento hasta que nuestro equipo pudo ir por nosotros una vez que la policía y la Interpol pusieron bajo el microscopio cada parte del apartamento donde me había establecido para dispararle a Joe Birmann. No encontraron nada, por supuesto.

Y para colmo de males algún bicho raro se le ocurrió atacarme esos días de semi cautiverio. No dejé de vomitar.

No pude ir a casa cuando fueron por nosotros, nos llevaron directo a una de las oficinas de la Organización y le tuve que dar mi informe a Esme, Carlisle, Bella y Edward Cullen, sobre lo que pasó. Lo declaré una y mil veces y tuve que escribir un informe antes de poder ir por fin a mi apartamento.

No tenía fuerzas ni para salvar mi propia vida.

.

Me di un largo baño y cuando me dirigía a mi cama mi celular sonó, era Jacob.

-Hola, Jake – susurré como saludo entrando bajo las suaves sabanas de algodón egipcio de mi gran cama.

Suspiré al caer sobre las almohadas.

-¿Dónde has estado? He llamado y llamado y no contestabas y en la embajada nadie me supo decir nada – su tono era frenético.

-He estado… enferma. Algún bicho o algo. He dejado mis tripas en el inodoro unas cuantas veces.

-Oh, Ness… -susurró angustiado-. Me gustaría poder ir y buscarte pero… estoy hasta el techo de expedientes, evidencia, informes, grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad… Atacaron a mi jefe un par de días atrás, no lo hirieron, pero… fue un atentado contra su vida. Yo estaba ahí.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Estás bien? – Vanessa entrando en escena.

-Si, por supuesto, pero yo vi a alguien en la ventana y no encontré nada. No había ni señas de que alguien estuviera ahí para matarlo, luego pensé que era el inquilino del apartamento, pero él estaba en la escuela donde da clases. No había nadie en el apartamento, así que fue el sospechoso… Mierda, no debería de estar hablándote de esto.

-Solo me estas poniendo al día… ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien? ¿No te hirieron? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

-No, lo más probable es que me quede aquí a dormir de nuevo –suspiró profundamente-. Tengo tantas ganas de verte.

-Y yo a ti.

-Juro que cuando resuelva esto te veré, Ness.

-De acuerdo. Cuídate.

-Tu también.

.

Desperté en medio de la noche agitada, desorientada, aturdida.

Me pregunté qué fecha era y tomé mi celular para saberlo.

Enero 10.

Era el cumpleaños de Jacob Black y yo tenía un maldito retraso de dos semanas que ni siquiera había notado.

Entre pasar las navidades con Jacob, la noticia de que su jefe contrabandeaba marfil, y el planear su asesinato y el fallido del mismo, no me había dado cuenta de ello.

Salí de la cama y corrí al baño a vomitar.

No, yo no podía estar embarazada. ¡No! Fuimos cuidadosos cada maldita vez… a menos de que me hubiera embarazado por la boca y eso era jodidamente imposible.

Me cepillé los dientes y me vestí con un par de pantalones negros y suéter y Uggs del mismo color y mi abrigo azul rey de doble botonadura, tomé mi celular, mi billetera y las llaves y salí a la calle nevada en busca de una farmacia de veinticuatro horas que encontré gracias a Siri.

Conduje por las calles como una zombie -de milagro no tuve un accidente- y al bajarme al establecimiento lo hice de la misma manera. Tomé una canastilla a la entrada de la farmacia que olía a medicamento y desinfectante de pisos. Por poco y vomito de nuevo, pero milagrosamente pude contener las náuseas echando una cajita de cada marca que encontré de pruebas de embarazo. Temblando saqué cada cajita para que el cajero las cobrara y me miró con simpatía.

-No se lo esperaba, ¿cierto? – preguntó registrando el código de una de las pruebas.

-Um.

-No está en mí decírselo, pero si toma… ya sabe, cierta pastilla… bueno, puede interrumpir el embarazo.

-Solo llevaré eso, gracias.

-Como usted quiera – el tipo se encogió de hombros.

Me dio el total de mi compra y pagué en efectivo.

Subí al auto mirando hacia el frente. ¿Sería yo capaz de tomar o hacer algo para interrumpir el supuesto embarazo?

He asesinado en el pasado, mucho, un montón, pero no alguien sangre de mi sangre. Pero no estaba lista para esto, Jacob no era con quien yo quería establecerme y hacer una familia. Bueno, tal vez si lo era, pero solo si yo fuera Vanessa.

Conduje de nuevo a casa y al llegar me serví un vaso de agua tras otro para hacer pis. Mucha pis. Tenía diez pruebas diferentes que hacer. Así que cuando fui al baño hice en un pequeño vaso de desechable de los que siempre tengo en casa para no lavar los platos y metí la primera prueba. Esperé tomando más agua y leyendo los expedientes que tenia de Jacob, su jefe y sus compañeros de trabajo que eran sus socios en el contrabando de marfil. Tuve que hacer pis antes de que la primera prueba estuviera lista.

Hice el resto de las pruebas sin siquiera haber mirado el resultado de la primera, así tendría todos los resultados de una vez y no me estaría agobiando por cada una. Mientras, miré cada expediente de nuevo, leí mi propio informe de la misión fallida y el correo que me enviaron con nuestras propias evidencias, al igual las que estaba buscando Jacob con su equipo sobre el atentado a su jefe.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando me decidí por fin ir a ver las pruebas de embarazo caseras que había hecho en mi baño.

Jugando con mi pulsera de asesina en mi muñeca izquierda caminé de la cama al baño arrastrando los pies. Los diez palitos me esperaban sobre el mostrador del lavamanos doble de mármol.

Ocho de ellos tenían el signo positivo y dos negativos.

Estaba embarazada.

Embarazada de Jacob.

Embarazada de Jacob Black agente de la Interpol.

Agente de la Interpol que en este momento estaba buscando al que intento asesinar a su jefe hace dos días en un restaurante frente a un edificio de apartamentos.

Embarazada del mismo Jacob Black que me esperaba siniestramente en una esquina de mi habitación cuando salí del baño.

-¡Jacob! – exclamé sorprendida y sin aliento, posando mi mano izquierda sobre mi garganta.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

-Dime quién eres.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. ¿Cómo entraste? – miré hacia la puerta de mi habitación, no lo había escuchado entrar y tampoco lo vi venir hacia mi cuando me tomó bruscamente del brazo izquierdo para poner frente a mis ojos mi pulsera de cristales rojos.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? – exigió.

-¿Qué?

-¿De donde mierda sacaste esta pulsera y por qué esta persona tiene una igual? – furioso, puso frente a mi cara una fotografía de mi vestida de negro con grandes lentes de sol sobre el pasamontañas negro, sosteniendo un gran rifle con el dedo de la mano derecha en el gatillo y la mano izquierda ajustando el lente del rifle.

Había una pequeña parte de piel que se descubrió entre la manga del suéter negro y el guante de cuero del mismo color. En esa pequeña franja de piel estaba la pulsera de pequeñas cuentas Swarovski que me obsequió la Organización después de mi primer asesinato en Chicago.

-Me lo regaló mi jefa cuando entré a trabajar para ella – respondí de manera mecánica.

-Dime quien eres, Vanessa – exigió de nuevo zarandeándome.

Respiré profundo dejando que Vanessa la asustada chica que acababa de enterarse que estaba embarazada abandonara mi cuerpo y Renesmee tomó el control total. Renesmee Cullen, asesina de elite, la heredera de la Organización salió completamente a la superficie y con tan solo un fluido movimiento salió del férreo agarre de la mano de Jacob Black.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó de nuevo acechándome.

-Más bien ¿quién eres tu Jacob Black? – señalé con el mentón todos los expedientes que había estado leyendo la ultima hora y que estaban en despliegue sobre mi cama.

Jacob miró y se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo entre la pila de sospechosos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Mi objetivo. Tu jefe que tiene una gran empresa de contrabando de marfil y tus compañeros de trabajo también son socios.

-Y yo estoy aquí.

-Así es.

Jacob giró hacia mí.

-Si eras tú – fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarse directo hacia mí.

Esquivé los primeros golpes y él esquivó los míos hasta que pude pegarle y él me devolvió el golpe. Él era muy grande y fuerte, pero yo más hábil y rápida. Pero aun así logró estamparme contra la pared y caí al piso un poco aturdida, pero cuando se acercó a mi pude patear sus bolas. Salí corriendo de la habitación, pero él me puso el pie y caí con todo mi peso sobre el suelo de madera clara, un Uff, salió de mis labios junto con todo mi aire. Giré mi pierna izquierda y pude patear su hombro y dislocarlo y pude escapar. Escuché un espantosos sonido y después como se incorporaba y venia tras de mí. Él mismo se acomodó el hueso.

Corrí a la sala en busca de una de mis armas pero Jacob me tacleó y me tomó por el pelo jalándome hacia atrás.

-¿Quién eres? – gruñó enfadado posando su enorme mano izquierda en mi cuello. Estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre mi trasero, dejándome casi imposibilitada para escapar.

Pero me retorcí bajo de él y con el codo derecho le di en el oído. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y pude escabullirme de él arrastrándome por el piso arañando la madera. Mi golpe no lo dejó tan aturdido como pensé porque no lo vi venir hasta que fue muy tarde y para mi mala suerte comenzamos un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde cada golpe que di fue recibido con otro o lo esquivó. Lancé patadas expertas y altas, mis puños hicieron contacto con su cuerpo, pero los suyos también.

Me salía sangre de mi rota nariz, del labio partido, mi ojo izquierdo se estaba hinchando y no veía nada más que puntos negros que cada vez se hacían más grandes, una costilla estaba rota, pero él también estaba igual. Yo era una gran peleadora, pero maldita sea, él también.

Este era el padre del bebé que estaba esperando. Quise decirle, pero entre cada golpe él me hacía acusaciones. Me preguntó si todo fue una mentira y supe que le dolía más el saber que solo estuve a su lado para investigar a su jefe, que el que haya querido matar a su jefe. Ninguna era cierta, en un principio me tenía que acercar para vigilarlo, luego porque yo quise. Traté de explicárselo, pero cuando me detuve solo por un segundo para decírselo y ya no pelear, quería decirle la verdad… una patada suya me dio justo en mi estómago y me envió volando contra una pequeña mesa que se desplomó con mi peso.

El dolor me partió entera. Olvida el dolor de mi espalda y brazo izquierdo roto; ese dolor era incomparable con el de mis huesos rotos. Este comenzó en mi vientre y terminó en mi corazón cuando me di cuenta.

No, por favor. No, ¡él no!

Comencé a llorar al sentir humedad entre mis piernas. Me arrastré como pude cuando escuche los pasos de Jacob acercarse peligrosamente a mí. Vi la culata de una de mis calibre 22 en los escombros de la mesita en la que aterricé, la escondí bajo mi cuerpo y me di la vuelta para ver a Jacob a unos pasos de mí.

Su expresión no era de odio, era de dolor.

-Todo fue sobre Joe… - exclamó con una voz escalofriante.

-No… No hasta hace unos días… Él trafica marfil y me contactaron para eliminarlo y creían que tú también eres parte de su negocio sucio, pero solo pusieron la diana sobre él… La ONU no puede hacer nada contra él y recurrieron a mí – sollocé bajando las manos hasta mi vientre y sentí todo aquel líquido espeso y rojo salir de mi cuerpo.

No. Él no, ¿Por qué? A penas lo sabía y ya lo amaba. Él no.

No podía respirar, solo podía llorar y retorcerme de dolor bajo la mirada de Jacob.

Él se acercó a mí y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi piernas para que dejara de retorcerme e intentar huir, sus manos se posaron a ambos lados de mi cabeza enjaulándome por completo y me miró con tanto odio…

-¿Jacob… ves la sangre? ¿La ves? – cuestioné mostrándole mis temblorosos dedos.

Dos de ellos en mi mano izquierda estaban rotos y uno de mis nudillos en la derecha.

Sentía la sangre bajo mi trasero como se filtraba por mis pantalones negros.

Temblando le mostré a Jacob la sangre en mis dedos y atentamente vio como volví a posar mi mano en mi entrepierna.

Estaba perdiendo a mi bebé.

-Ness… - susurró cuando vi en su rostro que comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo.

-No era un bicho raro o un virus estomacal, Jake… y mi nombre en Renesmee - sollocé.

En sus ojos vi regresar el odio y el dolor y sus manos se posaron en mi cuello; apretó tan dolorosamente porque estaba dejando caer todo su peso en mi tráquea.

Jake estaba llorando y gritando ¿Por qué? cuando comencé a ver negro en los bordes de mi visión.

Mi bebé estaba muriendo y su padre me estaba matando.

Luchando por aire toqué sus manos débilmente tratando de alejarlo de mí, pero era imposible; así que tenté con manos temblorosas y busqué debajo de mí hasta que encontré mi arma. Sin pensarlo dos veces puse la puse en su pecho y disparé.

El sonido del disparo me ensordeció por un momento y sonó tan fuerte que término por romper mi corazón.

Le había disparado a Jacob, el chico que conocí esa noche en el bar, al que le compré hamburguesas, al chico con miedo a las alturas, bobo robapays y dominante y sucio en la cama. Le disparé al chico de la Interpol de quien me enamoré y que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

Su gran y pesado cuerpo cayó sobre mí, aplastándome. Su sangre se derramó rápidamente en mi pecho y exhaló su último aliento en mi cuello susurrando mi nombre.

Mi verdadero nombre.

No podía respirar, el dolor en mi vientre y en mi corazón era insoportable. Los dos amores de mi vida estaban muriendo y yo también.

A lo lejos escuché sirenas interrumpiendo la pacifica mañana parisina. Miré por las grandes ventanas de mi sala al cielo azul de la mañana de enero. Ya no nevaba. Escuché pajarillos cantando en las plantas de mi balcón. Era una mañana hermosa. Una buena mañana para morir.

La oscuridad me llamaba y me daba una cálida bienvenida. No tenía sentido luchar. Ambos estaban muertos ya, uno sobre mí y el otro dentro de mí.

Escuché pasos apresurados y voces apuradas llenas de terror y unas muy clínicas. No supe que decían y no me esforcé en entenderlas. Me dejé llevar por la oscuridad donde no dolía.

FIN

Gracias por acompañarme en otro fic, mis hermosas Little Perverts Asesinas. Sé que fue corto, pero lo leyeron y me escribieron lindos comentarios.

Espero sus tomatazos...

Kisses and Love

Victoria Wittaker

Pd: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

PD: 2 Cuando empiece el año siéntanse libres de enviarme un mensaje a mi facebook y les enviare un regalito lo mas pronto posible.


End file.
